Spanish Tricks
by Nickayla
Summary: It's going to be the first day as a teacher for Santana and it's going to be full of surprises. Besides, how can you focus on teaching when you've just spent the night with the most beautiful girl on the planet? You can't help but ask yourself: Who's she? Am I going to see her again?. Sooner than you think Santana, sooner than you think...
1. Chapter 1

You're fucking annoyed. You can't stay in this house a second longer. You moved back to Lima not even a week ago and you're already tired. Plus, _she_'s yelling at you and you can't take it anymore.

"We are not done talking Santana." She yells.

You snort and you can see her face change. You didn't think she could get angrier, but she does.

"We won't until I say so. We have important issues to discuss."

You know she would keep talking unless you got out, so you do. You open the door and you can hear her screaming until you reach your car, but you don't open it. Instead you decide to walk a little. As usual, she doesn't follow you… thank God! She's so annoying sometimes. She wasn't used to be like that when you met her at McKinley but now, almost eleven years later, she seems a different person. You're both adults now, but you think she's being overdramatic. Every adult in the world goes through what you've been through, but to you it seems like she thinks you're the only ones.

/

Fifteen minutes later you're walking through the door of the "Bar Tender", the only bar in Lima. You used to go to bigger ones back in LA, but now that you're back in your hometown you have no choice.

You approach the bartender with an annoyed look, hoping he won't try to hit on you and order a Tequila. When you turn back to get a look at the place you're surprised to see a dance floor. _Better than you imagined _you think, happy that you'll even be able to dance tonight.

"Here's your drink baby."

You groan at his lame attempt to please you and, mumbling a _thank you_ you head the dance floor. Even if it is Sunday night you think the bar is pretty crowded. People are dancing like there's no tomorrow, probably trying to pick somebody up. You smile, because you haven't had a drive by in years and, if you wanted to have one, you wouldn't even need to dance. You're hot and you know that. That's why, when you spot an equally hot blonde all by herself, you put on your best evil smirk and you get close to her. Not after drinking up your Tequila.

"All by yourself?" You ask her, placing your elbow on the table in front of her.

She lifts her head to look at you and you're speechless. She has got the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. They're a shade of blue you didn't even think existed.

"Uhm… Yeah. I used to be here with someone but he left."

You glance down at the seat next to her and when she nods you sit.

"Oh, that's a shame." You tell her with sad eyes. Actually, you're pretty ecstatic that that someone left, but you don't want her to know that. "May I buy you a drink?" You ask her with your best seductive smile. You want her to be yours tonight and you're ready to do anything to make that happen.

"Uh… I don't know… I mean, yes please." After the initial embarrassment she accepts your offer and you smile internally.

Lopez 1 – Stranger 0.

"So, what would you like?" You ask.

"I'll take the same as you." She answers shyly.

"Are you sure you can handle Tequila?" You ask, leaning closer to her until your thighs are brushing hers. She jumps a little.

"Who do you think I am? A baby girl?" She answers more securely and, by the way she looks at you, your goal might be easier to reach than you thought. So you decide to be bold.

"Of course not. You seem to be grown up pretty well. Plus, the more you drink the less shy you are going to be. Am I right?" You say, winking at her.

"Oh, trust me, I'm anything but shy."

"Well, good for me. Let me order our drinks and I'll be back." You say smiling. _This is going to end well_ you say to yourself while heading the counter.

"Two more." You say to the same guy, unable to hide your grin.

A couple seconds later you have your drinks and you head back to the blonde, swinging your hips in front of her.

"There you go gorgeous." You say placing your drink in front of her and then you drink yours in one sip. You're pretty tipsy already, but you like it that way.

"Woo… slow down. You're going to throw up if you keep drinking like that." She utters.

"You don't know who you're talking to." You say, sitting next to her and placing one of your hands on her wrist.

"Oh, don't I?"

"You definitely don't." You answer, while your hand starts stroking her arm gently. You don't avert your gaze even when she drinks and it is in that right moment that you realize that she also has wonderful lips. You imagine what she could do to you with those lips…

"So tell me. Who are you?" She demands, licking the extra Tequila from her lips.

All you can think about is her tongue. You wish you could taste it. You wish it could taste _you_.

"Excuse me?" She brings you back to reality. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"I'm Santana. Pleasured to meet you…"

"Brit…_ Britney_."

"What a wonderful name. It totally reflects your perfection." You tell her.

"Are you this flirty with everyone?" She asks giggling.

"Only with people who deserve it."

"Oh. And do I deserve it?" She asks, coming closer to you.

Your faces are only inches apart and you can smell her scent. It is so good.

"You definitely do." You answer, determined to close the gap between you. So you lean closer and closer and she doesn't move. You think she's ok with you kissing her, so you keep going.

When you can feel her breath on you she stands up, linking her fingers with yours.

You frown. _What the fuck is she doing?_

She probably senses your disappointment, because she tells you she just wants to dance for a while.

"Uh. I'm not very good at that." You answer.

"Me either." She scrolls her shoulders. "Come on. It will be fun." She smiles at you and you know you can't say no to her.

"Alright. But I won't dance more than ten minutes, just for you to know." You say, while she's already pulling you towards the dance floor.

Your fingers are linked until you reach a spot she likes, then she places herself in front of you, looking at you with a seductive smile. You think you could die. You even think you're too drunk and this is just a dream but when she places her arms around your neck, you know her scent and her touch are too real to be a figment of your imagination.

You place your hands on her hips and with your thumbs you can feel her abs. They're so hard and toned and you have to squeeze your thighs since you feel your arousal getting extremely high. You've always loved abs and she's like the abs goddess. This must be your lucky night.

You recall what happened at home. Quinn was so angry. But when the blond in front of you starts swaying her hips and brings you closer to her you forget everything.

She said she wasn't good at dancing but she's freaking amazing.

"You said you weren't good at dancing." You tell her, your nose brushing her cheek. You two are so close to eachother.

"I might have lied." She confesses and you can feel her smirk growing.

"Now that's what I call playing dirty." You tell her.

"Oh, I like to play dirty. Especially when the dirt is whipped cream."

You freeze. Is she flirting with you so unashamedly? You move your head to get to look at her and her eyes are catlike. You like it.

"Oh, do you?" You ask her winking.

"I think you got it wrong you nasty girl. I meant I like to lick it and suck it from sweets." She says innocently, but you know what she's doing.

"Oh, sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Don't worry, but you have to know that when I see some I make sure to lick it _all_." She says.

You grip her hips harder and you almost moan at what she's implying. You want to grab her, take her somewhere secluded and fuck her sensless. But you want to play her game a little bit more.

"Poor sweets… I bet they shiver everytime they hear your name."

"I never heard any complaints. And, concerning the name, they usually have some trouble at screaming it."

You want to die. She's literally killing you. She's being subtle, but you both know where she'd like to lick whipped cream from. And you want that too.

"You sweets maniac." You tell her, poking her shoulder.

She brings you closer and now your noses are brushing.

"Don't tell me you don't like sweets." She says, her eyes are piercing yours.

"I do. And I like licking and sucking as well." You tell her and now you can feel one of her hands behind your back. She brings you closer than you could thought you'd be and you can feel her breasts against yours. You know your nipples are hard already and you thank God you're wearing a bra because you don't want her to know what she's doing to you.

"That's great. Do you know which number is my favorite?" She asks and you don't understand why she's changing the subject right now that you're so turned on. But you shake your head.

She moves her head while grinding into you until her lips reach your ear.

"69" she whispers. Then she bites your earlobe.

You're done. You can't take it anymore. You moan softly, but you know she heard you because now she's grazing her tongue on the same spot. She parts her lips and you expect another bite but instead she speaks to you.

"Take me somewhere more private, Santana." She says with an husky tone. She must be as turned on as you are. But you don't know where to take her. You don't like doing your stuff inside some dirty bathroom and you definitely can't take her home.

"Is your home available?" You ask her.

She is now gently kissing your neck and you think you heard her saying _"nuh-uh"_. Crap. You're with a wonderful blonde who definitely wants to fuck you badly and you don't have a place to go. Fuck fuck fuck. And you thought this was your lucky night...

"Santana, I need to taste you so bad. So please, take me to your place before I start to rip your clothes off in front of everyone." She says and then she sucks hard on your pulse point. You're sure she's going to leave a bruise and, if she does so, you're fucked. But right now you don't care since you have bigger problems. Think, think, think…

"The-there's a motel ri-right behind the c-corner. I don't want y-you to think less of m-me, but I really can't ta-take you to m-"

"I don't care where you take me. I just need to fuck you until you can't take it anymore."

She interrupts your blabbering and you're happy she does, because you love when beautiful women talk dirty to you and you haven't had one in a long time.

So you take her hand and run to the door. You want to be out of here as soon as possible.

"Do you have your car?" She asks.

"I don't. I came here by foot. Do you?" She shakes her head so you keep talking. "It doesn't matter, the motel is right at the end of the block."

You're walking faster than ever, your fingers still linked to hers.

"Just wait outside." You tell her once you reach the motel.

She nods, so you enter and ask for a room. A couple minutes later you're out again, squeezing the key with your right hand. You're sweating. You haven't had a drive by in years. Well, you kind of had one a couple months ago, but that doesn't count. You're sure you're going to go all the way this time. Now you don't have anything to lose and, even if on one hand you feel bad, on the other hand you feel relieved.

As soon as you reach her she grabs your free hand, pulling you up the external stairs. You smile at the rush.

"Eager much?" You ask her.

She stops, turning her whole body to look at you.

"You have a wonderful voice and I can't wait to make you scream. You can't blame me." She says. Now you have rush. You can't wait for her to make you scream. And you can't wait to make _her_ scream your name. It sounded so perfect on her lips.

"Ok, but you don't even know which room is ours." You say smiling. "We have to turn right."

When you reach the door of your room you're shivering. You can't even put the key in the keyhole, so she takes it from your hand and does it herself.

You both walk through the door and you don't even have time to look at the room that your back hits the door and her lips are on yours.

"Mmmmh." You moan.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you groaning at the bartender." She says between soft kisses.

"I think you've waited too long."

You lightly part your lips, taking her bottom lip between yours and sucking gently. She then licks your upper one with her tongue, with the clear desire to deepen the kiss. And you let her.

Your tongue meets hers midway and you think she tastes amazing. You can taste a hint of Tequila too, but you know her wet tongue tastes better than everything else you've tried. You wonder how another wet spot might taste.

You grab her ass and bring her closer, while she encircles you with her arms. You softly squeeze her butt and then you let your hands wander up and down her back. She puts some space between you two and puts one of her hands on your stomach. She moans in your mouth.

Without any indication, she grabs your left boob squeezing it just a little.

"You're so sexy." You moan. Then she softly bites your upper lip and breaks the kiss.

"Bed."

She doesn't say anything more and she's taking you there already. You're walking backwards and you're now kissing her jawline. Then your knees hit the bed and you fall on it. You can feel the soft mattress under your back, but you can't focus on it since the gorgeous blonde in front of you is looking at you with a very hungry look.

When she tucks the hem of her top you need to stop her.

"Wait!" You almost scream.

She looks at you with a confused look, so you explain further.

"Let me do that."

You stand up again and, with a tenderness you didn't know you had, you remove her hands from her top. Then you gently lift it up, until she raises her arms to help you take it away. Then you kneel down in front of her and you can finally see her abdomen. It is one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen. You kiss it, you bite and you lick it while her hands are running through your hair to keep you close.

While you kiss her abs you unbutton her jeans and you slowly let them slide down her long legs. She's now wearing nothing but her underwear and you think she's too perfect to be true. So you stand up to take a better look.

"Like what you see?" She teases you.

"Very much." You answer honestly.

She comes closer, she puts her hands on your shoulders and she pushes you until your back hits the mattress and she's straddling you.

"Now let me see what you hide under your clothes." She says seductively.

Then she starts to unbutton your blouse, while leaving soft pecks on every inch of skin she's revealing. The soft pecks become wet open mouthed kisses when she reaches your stomach. She then takes your blouse off you slowly, still kissing your skin. When her mouth reaches your waistband she stops, lifts her head and looks at you.

"I can smell your wetness from here." She whispers.

If you were wet before, you don't know what you are now. Your underwear must be completely soaked. You moan at her comment.

"Don't worry, if you only knew how wet I am…" She adds.

So you take her hand and pull her towards you for a very needed kiss. She doesn't waste time though because she's already trying to unhook your bra. And she does it. She's really good at unhooking bras.

Then she cups your breasts, squeezing them very expertly. She breaks the kiss in order to suck at your pulse point one more time. Then she kisses her way down to your boobs and now she's capturing your left nipple with her lips, while torturing the other one with her fingers. She bites it gently, but you can't help a scream and when she licks the exact same spot she bit all you can do is moan her name.

"Britney…"

She leaves your nipples to tell you "No, just Britt."

She's unbuttoning your jeans, letting her fingertips brush the small of your stomach. She takes her other hand away from your breast to let your pants slide, together with your underwear, down your legs. You're completely naked in front of her, but you don't feel uncomfortable. She starts to kiss your stomach again, going down and down progressively. She deliberately misses a certain spot and she's now kissing your inner thigh.

"Britt… please." You groan, arching your back to put your center closer to her mouth.

She giggles, and starts trailing kisses up your thigh. She's getting closer and closer and you hum in anticipation. Then she _finally_ kisses your folds, leaving a comment about how wet you are.

"It's all for you Britt…" You tell her.

One of her hands roams up and down your stomach, occasionally brushing your boobs.

She flats her tongue and licks your folds for all their length. You moan. She does that a couple times, before moving her mouth to your clit and sucking it gently.

"Mmmmh. Stop teasing me. I need you inside." You tell her. You can't take that anymore.

"You taste so good San." She reveals. You can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter.

"Please Britt."

Without any hint she pushes her tongue inside you, deep and slow. One of your hands mingle her hair to help her stay close and keep the pace.

"Fuck Britt that feels so good." She must be some kind of sex goddess, because you've never been so close this early.

She keeps thrusting her tongue inside you, faster and faster but she must sense you're very close, because now she stops and she comes back to your clit. She licks it and sucks it, while massaging your folds with one of her fingers. Then she puts it inside you and you know you only need a few pushes to come.

"More." You ask.

So she puts another finger inside you and she starts pushing very hard. It only takes a few thrusts for you to come moaning her name and now you're pushing her up to kiss her.

"That was so good." You tell her before tasting yourself on her lips.

"I have some skills." She says winking at you. Then she lays next to you, resting her head on your shoulder.

"You're so modest, but don't think we're done here missy." You tell her, rolling over to face her. You rest a hand on her hip, moving it up and down her side. Then you move it on her back, until you reach her bra hook. You unclasp it and when you take it off her the vision you have in front of your eyes is breath-taking. You can't define yourself as a boob-expert, but these must be the most wonderful boobs on the planet. They're so round and toned and you can't help but stare.

"You can touch them if you want." She offers.

So you do. You take her left boob in your right hand and start massaging it. You lean closer to her. You don't know why you always have the need to kiss her. I mean, she's a great kisser and so are you, but you think you want to kiss her because you really like her taste.

You kiss her, pecking her lips softly for a few times and what started as a tender kiss suddenly becomes a hot, wet, deep kiss. Your tongues struggle against one another and you really want her to feel you.

"I want to fuck you so bad." You tell her.

She rolls over so that now her back is against the mattress and then she pulls you on top of her and you're straddling her.

"So why are you wasting so much time? Take off my underwear and put your fingers inside me."

She is so unashamed that it's hard for you to think about her as the shy girl at the bar. Yet, she's only been shy for the first two minutes.

You kiss your way from her neck to her ear, sucking gently under her earlobe. You hear her moan and you feel your arousal getting its way through your legs again.

You move your lips from her ear in order to kiss her and with your left hand you play with her right nipple, caressing and stimulating it. Then you move your hand down to her stomach. You love how her abs tense under your touch. When you reach the elastic band of her underwear you break the kiss to look her in the eyes. They're bluer than before and you can see how lust fills them perfectly. She nods her approval, so you let your hand slide down her pubis to cup it all. You can feel her wetness with four of your fingers.

"And I thought _I_ was wet." You tell her while you start massaging her clit.

"Seeing you come was more of a turn on than I expected." She says painting heavily.

You use two of your fingers to part her folds, while she spreads her legs even more. You slide your pointer finger inside her and you start pushing it in and out slowly.

"Faster." She paints.

You go faster and when you feel her rocking her hips against your finger you know she's ready for more, so you add your middle finger.

"Keep going Santana, this is so good…" She moans.

You need to kiss her again. You can see she's holding onto the sheets really tight because her fingertips are now white, she's out of breath and she's so cute. So you point your elbow on the mattress and you start sliding up her body. Your naked body slides so well on hers since you're both really sweaty.

You kiss her gently still thrusting into her but, when you feel her walls clench around your fingers, you realize you also want to kiss her somewhere else. So you go down again and, while pushing into her, you start sucking her clit. You know it is a matter of seconds until she comes.

"San… SANTANA! I'm almost there, keep going." She pants.

You stop sucking her clit to say "I know you are baby. Come for me." And then you start sucking again.

After a few thrusts you can hear her reaching the edge, so you take your fingers away and you help her ride down the orgasm with your mouth. You also have the chance to taste her juices and again she tastes so good.

"Oh God…" She's still breathing heavily.

"I know." You kiss her again and then you lie down next to her. "Now we have to sleep. I got to work tomorrow morning."

She puts her arm around your waist and leans her head on your shoulder.

"Goodnight San."

"Goodnight Britt."

The next thing you know is that you're alone in a motel room. The sun is enlightening the room since you didn't close the curtains during the night. It's 5.30 and you need to hurry. You have to go home, shower and get ready for your first day at McKinley as a teacher and you don't want to be late. You wonder why Britt left this early without saying goodbye, but you don't know who she is and you're very sure you're not going to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

You're walking home and you're very tired since you haven't gotten very much sleep last night. The girl you met drove you crazy. You haven't stopped thinking about her since you woke up and you even took the long way home in order to have some time for you to think. You're not proud of what you did, at all, but that must have been the best night of your life. Ever.

You're a little scared of going home, because you're pretty sure Quinn is going to be mad at you, probably even more than the previous night and you find yourself hoping she got out of your place already, even if you're going to see her at work. It's going to be the first day at McKinley for the both of you. You are a Spanish teacher, while she teaches Math.

Ever since you met her she's been the most determined one, she studied hard to become what she dreamt to be, while you simply decided to teach a language you've known since you were born. You've never liked to study and right now you have to tell some adolescents how studying is the right thing to do. You feel like you're lying, but that's what you get paid for so you're going to pretend you believe what you say.

As soon as you open the door you realize she's not inside anymore, otherwise she would have yelled at you right when you unlocked the door. You sigh in relief. _This is going to be so much easier_, you think, even if you have to talk to her sooner or later. You drop your bag onto the floor and you go to the bathroom. You don't have that much time to get ready and you still don't know what you're going to wear for your first day at work.

You step into the bathroom and slowly get your clothes off. When you do that you can't help but recall how _her_ hands got rid of your clothes last night, while caressing you and stroking your skin gently. Her hands have been so soft on you, yet so determined. You're turned on again so you decide to step into the shower and let the water wash her smell away. Or better, both of your smells since last night you mixed everything with her: your scents, your skins, your emotions.

You'd love to get off to her, but you have no time and you need to take her off your mind since you're never going to see her again.

After drying your hair you go to your room and get dressed. You're pretty excited since you're coming back to your highschool as a teacher. This is giving you a whole new perspective and in the bargain you're going to see some of your old teachers and principal and you're thrilled to show them you are not a pole dancer, even if this is partly (mostly) thanks to Quinn.

/

You're in front of the entrance. You're scared and excited. Scared because this is your first real job and you're afraid you're not going to be good enough and excited for the same reason, except for the last part.

It's pretty early and you want to take a tour of the school, to see if anything has changed. First thing you go to the football field where you had so much fun as a cheerleader, then you head to the locker room where you had even more fun _with_ the cheerleaders. They changed the lockers and the benches, but it mostly looks the same. You feel something weird and you think you've missed this place, but maybe you just miss your teenage years, when everything was so simple yet so complicated. Back at that time things were really easy, but you liked to complicate them to have a little more drama in your life. Right now, on the contrary, your life is so fucked up but you pretend everything is fine. You pretend you don't care, but you do. Life's funny.

When you come back to the hallway you find it filled up with students. You even see some 'Cheerios' and you smile at how their uniforms have been changed. Their skirts are even shorter and their tops are now revealing some of the skin just under the bellybutton. Oh, how much fun you'd have had if you had been a Cheerio now.

You now go to the teachers lounge, in order to introduce yourself to your new coworkers. You know a couple of them pretty well, but you have to meet them anyway.

As soon as you walk through the door you catch a glimpse of _the_ Puckerman squeezing Quinn. Of course she immediately spots you and her eyes are now both angry and sad. He must have sensed her body tense, because he turns and walks over you.

"Lopez." He says with a grin.

"Puckerman." You answer smiling back at him.

You're so pleased to see him. He's been your bestfriend since you were 7 and you even had sex with him sometimes. That was before you realized you liked girls, but you don't think you've wasted time with him. On the contrary you two had so much fun, both as friends and lovers.

"So good to see you." He says hugging you.

"I can't breathe you idiot. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me during all these years."

"Are you kidding me? I haven't been seeing you for almost ten months and you haven't been picking up my calls for five weeks." He says, freeing you from his arms.

"I… We…" You don't know what to say so you look over to Quinn, who quickly turns her head as soon as she catches your eyes. "We've been busy. You know with the relocation and stuff."

"I'm not talking about Quinn, I'm talking about _you_. I've talked to her almost everyday during the past few weeks, but somehow you were always busy."

You stiffen at his revelation. He talked to Quinn? Did she tell him _everything_? You look at her, scared at what might be the answer, but she gives you the '_I didn't even think you deserved it'_ look so you decide to play it cool.

"Yeah… You know it's always me who does everything." You say with a forced smile.

You know you've said the wrong thing when you hear Quinn snort.

"Enough Santana." She says before walking over to you with a very angry look. "Besides, we're not done talking from last night and more important where did you-"

She can't finish her sentence since in the room is now storming the one and only Sue Sylvester, your former cheercoach.

"Well, well, well… is this some kind of reunion I haven't been informed of?" She asks. "I thought I got rid of you seven years ago, but I guess my ghosts really pursue me." Then she looks over to Queen before looking at you and she says respectively "plastic nose, sandbags what a pleasure to see you again."

"I didn't remember you were this much kind. It almost overwhelms me." you tell her back. "And it's my pleasure to see that your shitty shakes haven't killed you… yet."

After this exchange of sentences we smile at each other, because the three of us know we are all really pleased to see each other. Sue's always been like this, but the whole school knew you and Quinn were her favorite and, regarding you, you can afford to reply like this because you're not longer her student but you'd never have done that when she used to be your coach. Unless you'd have liked to run your life out of the fields.

"Do we need to talk to the Principal?" Quinn asks her, unsure of what to do.

"Well, you just did." She answers proudly. "Figgins retired last week and I'm now on charge."

"You what?" You ask incredulously.

"You heard right fake boobs. And your employment had already been approved by the council, or else you would not be here today." She says smirking.

You don't believe a single word she says because you know that, even when Principal Figgins was in role, she's always been the one in charge. But you know she likes to be considered as the 'bad guy' so you play along.

"I know _Principal Sylvester _but we're not going to be a disappointment." You please her with a smile.

"You better not." She tells you back.

For the past couple of minutes Quinn hasn't said a word. You hate to see her like that, but you also know you don't want to talk to her. You hope she would talk to Puck. You wish she could talk to anyone but you.

When Sue gets out of the room and Quinn follows her, Puck gets closer to you and whispers "You guys had a fight?"

You sigh in defeat and you tell him you don't and that if he's really interested then he should ask Quinn. Then the bell rings, saving you from further questions, and you and Puck get out of the Teachers Lounge in order to reach your classrooms.

You're going to talk to her before lunchtime.

/

Your day has been pretty good so far, maybe even more than good. It rarely happens, but you're not going to question it. Your new students are great, maybe a little lazy but they are good kids. Now you're a little worried about the Seniors. You haven't met them yet and you know they're the worst to deal with. The think they rule the school and you're scared they might disrespect you. But now you have another problem: you have to talk to Quinn. You will have to eventually, so you think it'd be better if you gave her an answer now. She lives with you and you don't want her to stalk you, so you're going to give her a quick response between second and third period.

You send her a text saying '_Meet me in the Teachers lounge now' _and then you add a '_please_' 'cause you know she won't come otherwise. Then you start to walk over there, not before you notice a blond Cheerio in the hallways. You only see her blond hair, her back and her ass and legs but _damn, _she seems gorgeous. You wish you could take a better look but as soon as you walk past her you can't turn your head to look at her front because Quinn is standing right in front of you outside the Teachers lounge.

"Shall we go inside?" She asks.

"Uh… Yeah."

So you both go inside and sit yourselves down.

"Santana I want you to-" She begins but you interrupt her.

"Look Quinn I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to sign everything you want me to sign, OK? I don't want to argue with you, I don't want to yell and I don't want to be yelled at. Got it? You were right… about everything. So please, now take your winning and leave me alone. Even better, I'm going to find a new place." You tell her.

"You don't have to rush. We barely moved here and we still have to settle down. We have time and besides I might not be really happy to share a place with you, but that's your place as well so I'm not kicking you out. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. But where have you spent the night?"

"I… at a motel. I didn't want to come back home and have you yelling at me."

"I told you I'm sorry." She repeats.

"You always are and you always do it again." You tell her.

"You said you didn't want to argue so I'm dropping it now. You're going to sign the papers right?"

"I am." You answer secure.

"Ok then. Do it. See you at lunch?" She smiles at you and you've missed her smile. You don't want her to be mad at you, but she has every right to be.

"See you at lunch." You tell her and then you get up to reach your next class. The seniors.

/

You sit on your chair waiting for your students to enter the classroom. The seniors following your class today should be nineteen, but you can only see fifteen of them at this right moment. You don't want to wait for the missing four of them so, clearing your throat, you introduce yourself.

"Good morning. My name is Santana Lopez and I'm going to be your Spanish teacher this year. I might be young but I'm not stupid, so don't you dare trying to make a fool of me." You say with a smile, wanting to make things clear from the beginning just like you did during the previous periods. "Now, one at a time, introduce yourselves to me guys."

This is something you always appreciated from teachers. You liked it when they wanted to know something about their students, so you thought you could do the same.

"My name is Matthew, I'm on the football team" Starts the first one. "I'm not very good at school but right now I can say I _really_ like Spanish."

Boys… they think they're funny.

You sit at your desk listening to their introductions when there's a soft nock on the door.

"Come in!" You say spotting four shadows without even turning your head. "I bet you're 'the missing four' or 'the fantastic four' or anyway you like yourselves to be called."

You can hear a gasp and pushed by your natural inquisitiveness you turn your head only to meet four pair of eyes, one of them wider and bluer than the others. You think you've seen those eyes before, but you can't see the whole face of the owner since there's a boy in front of her. But, by the way those eyes look at you, you think you're right. You've seen them before.

"The latter." Answer a blond guy with huge lips. Gosh, you think you've never seen lips _this_ big. Has he had them surgically enlarged? You smile at yourself because which boy would do that?

"Oh, that's perfect. And you guys are?"

"Sam Evans." Tells the same boy, before introducing the remaining three of them. "This is Sugar Motta, Mike Chang and right behind me, why are you hiding?, there's Brittany Pierce."

While telling it he moves his body a little so you can now spot the person behind his back and _holy shit_ are you suffering from hallucinations? She can't be…

"Sorry, I zoned out for about a second. Tell me your names again?" You ask.

"Sam Evans."

"Sugar Motta."

"Mike Chang."

"…."

This time everyone tell you their own name, except for the blond girl who instead looks right at her feet with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"So you are?" You insist.

"Brittany Pierce." She finally answers with in a whisper.

"Well then go sit and introduce yourselves properly just like your classmates did." You tell them without moving your eyes from her face and her body and you realize she's also a Cheerio, therefore she's wearing one of those illegally short outfits. You check her out, looking at her butt and gazing at the way her legs moved while sitting on her chair.

Oh God. And then it hits you.

She's a minor.

You had sex with a minor. You had sex with a minor who's also one of your students. And _she's a minor_.

You can't believe it. You should've asked for her ID, but who does that? She seemed grown up pretty well, you told her that yourself.

Jesus fuck. You need to talk to her. Maybe if you pretend that it never happened she'd do the same. But you can't do that. You're so mad at her for putting you in this position. Of course she couldn't know you were going to be her teacher, but you're sure she knew you were an adult. A _very_ adult. And she shouldn't have had sex with you. Gosh, someone might have arrested you. You're fucking pissed off.

"… and I really like videogames."

You basically lost Sam's introduction but you don't really care. There's another one you want to hear eagerly. You're curios as if she would make some reference to what happened between the two of you.

"My name is Michael Chang. I'm Asian as you can see, I really like to dance." _'he's a great dancer' _screams someone from behind. "I'd like to take it as a profession but I don't think my father would allow that. So I think I'm going to take mathematics in college."

There's she go. This is her turn.

"My name is Brittany Pierce." She says shyly. " I'm a dancer as well and I'm on the Cheerios."

"Anyhing more _Britney_?" You ask challenging her.

"Uhm… it's Brittany." She tells you.

"Oh is it?" You ask her. Seeing how the rest of the class keeps looking between the two of you, you decide to drop it for now. You don't want people to be suspicious. "I'm sorry then. My mistake." You tell her with a smile.

She seems relieved, but that ashamed look is still on her face. She stares apologetically at you, probably sensing your madness.

"It's not your fault." She tells you with voice so much low that you're not sure if you heard correctly. But if you did, you know she's not referring at your current 'mistake'.

"Is it my turn now?" The other girl asks and when she sees you nodding the starts. "My name's Sugar Motta and no, my father's not a mobster. I self-diagnosed Asperger so I pretty much say whatever I want. I'm awesome and I want to be a big big star."

You fight back a smile. This chick is crazy!

You let the remaining pupils to speak and right after you start your lesson. You only have a half hour left and you're having a hard time concentrating, since Brittany is staring at you with intensity. You clear your throat a couple times hoping that the noise will make her stop but she keeps doing it. You're pretty embarrassed right now. Her eyes on you are almost making you blush and you can't blush in front of your students for no apparent reason. So you turn your back at them and you take a second to think. You breathe a couple times to relax and you realize that it would be better if you talked to her. Oh God, this is definitely not one of your best days. First Quinn and now Brittany. And you hate to talk things out!

A bit more relaxed you turn to face your students again and, after ten more minutes under her constant gaze, the bell rings. _Thank God_!

You get up and you see that everyone's packing up their stuff, but someone's a lot slower and is now looking at her desk.

"Pierce." You call and you can see how she gets scared. She lifts her head up in a heartbeat and now she's looking at you expectantly. "Want to take Spanish with the Sophomores?" You ask.

"Uhm… No. I'd like to speak to you if you have minute." She asks confidently.

You don't know what to say. You hoped you'd have had a few hours before talking to her, but now she's asking you to talk in front of everyone and you can't refuse that. Wouldn't it be weird if the new teacher refused to speak to one of her students? Why did she ask you that in front of everyone? Maybe she did that precisely because she knew you couldn't deny it to her. Damn it!

"Uh. Sure." You tell her.

She now starts to pack her stuff and you know she does that to give her classmates the time to get out of the room, so the two of you will be alone.

She closes her backpack and walks next to you.

"So…" She begins.

"So?" You ask her. "Britney? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"It's not." She answers. "I didn't think I could get the chance to see you again."

"So why haven't you told me your real name?" You ask.

"I don't know. I was going to, but then something stopped me. Actually, I didn't want my mom to hear some rumor about a sex goddess named Brittany." She jokes, while taking a step closer to you. "Look, I'm not used to do… that. It kind of happened. I was out on a first date with a douchebag who left so I just wanted to drink and then you came to me asking if you could buy me a drink and you were so beautiful and I was-"

"A minor." You conclude her sentence.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. It's against the law. Not counting that you're one of my students." You say raising the tone of your voice.

"How would I have known that?" She asks.

"So you're telling me you didn't know that for me having sex with a minor is a crime?"

"I'm saying that I didn't know you were going to be my teacher!" She answers.

"So, apart from that, you just thought _'hey, that douchebag left me, let's drink. Oh wait I can't, let's see if someone can pick me a drink.'_?" Your voice now is even higher, so you walk to the door and you close it, resting your back against it.

"You want to know what I _really_ thought?" She asks softly. When you nod she goes on. "Even if he was just a stupid boy, I was sad that he left because I used to like him. So yeah, I wanted to drink but that was not what got me to you. When I saw you-" She is now walking over to you. "- I just thought you were so beautiful that for that night, for only one night, I could pretend to be someone else, I could pretend to be an adult because believe me Santana-" She's right in front of you now. "-I really, _really_ wanted to have sex with you. And I want it right now as well." She takes one of your hands.

"Brittany…" You tell her.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you the whole period." She's stroking your left arm with her right hand.

"I noticed." You tell her. "And speaking of that you can't do that anymore, someone's gonna notice."

"So? Am I not allowed to look at my hot teacher?" She asks. "I'm pretty sure everyone inside the class was checking you out."

"Stop playing." You tell her.

"I'm not playing." She says while cupping your right cheek. "I like you. And I liked having sex with you, it was one of the hottest things that occurred me. Ever. And don't you try to tell me you didn't like it. I was there and I saw how hard you came."

Your mouth opens at her bluntness. She's right. You liked it a lot, but you can't do it again. You take her hand and you move it from your cheek. Then you take a step left in order to free yourself from being in between her and the door. And, if you've been kind before, now you decide to make things clear.

"Listen Brittany, nobody needs to know that. I'm not going to get fired or, even worse, to get arrested because you can't keep your mouth shut. So I'd appreciate if you could keep this for yourself and never mention it in front of anyone." She looks down for a moment and then nods. "This is how things are and none of your comments about 'how fucking amazing is to have sex with me' can change that. Am I clear? I am your teacher and you are my student so you have to forget about everything else."

After you finish your speech, you can't decipher her facial expression. Then she turns, goes to her desk and grabs her backpack.

"Fine" She says angrily while storming out of the door.

Great. Now she's mad. You didn't plan to make her angry, but you needed to be sure she wouldn't try to hit on you again. Like _ever_ again. And she got it, at least you think so since she said 'fine'. But maybe that wasn't sincere. You heard what she said: she likes you. So did she really give it up?

You hope so.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm late, I know. Exams and college are exhausting.

I take this opportunity to ask for a beta (since English is not my first language), so if you're up to it PM me. If you're in the mood I'd like to read some review, otherwise it's still okay. Here's the new chapter.

Chapter 2

You're finally home. It's been a week since you started teaching at McKinley and you're already tired given that you've been working non-stop since then. Last week you informed all your classes that it was time to have a test, just to know their Spanish skills, so they did it a few days ago and now you're grading them. You have to admit that your predecessor did a pretty good job, since the major part of them answered your questions very well. There's only one person who left it completely blank… _Pierce_.

She's been giving you angry glances mixed with luxurious glances since your very first day. Well, during your first day she mostly stared at you and you could definitely say she became angry after you talked, when she stormed out of the classroom. You don't get why she's acting like that, you haven't done anything wrong by telling her she was a kid… she is. If you think about it you realize that maybe… _maybe _you've beena little too hard on her, but you did that for her apart from your own good. You don't want your relationship to be awkward because you have to see her at school everyday and she's your student and you have to keep it all professionally, so you thought that being hard on her was for the best, since she said certain things to you.

_'I really liked having sex with you…'_

You freeze every time you recall that sentence and it happened a lot since she pronounced it. You freeze because you think you liked it as much as her, you freeze because when you first saw her you thought you haven't ever seen anyone half as beautiful as her, you freeze because she can be extremely sexy and incredibly cute at the same time, you freeze because she's been the first person to make you feel both respected and truthfully desired in years. You definitely need to talk to someone about her.

Quinn's not home yet. She's been talking to you since you cleared everything up, but she's still acting stiffly. At first you were sad, but now you realized you don't have anything to do with it and that she messed her life up all by herself. At least, that's what you're trying to convince yourself of.

You're hungry, so you rise from your chair and walk to the kitchen. You look on the counters and on the shelves, but there's not much left. You grab a bagel and put it in the microwave to warm it up. Simultaneously to the microwave alarm you hear the bell ring, so you walk to your front door in order to see who's trying to bother you. As soon as you open it you're immerse on grocery's bags.

"Umphh…" you breathe when Quinn literally throws three bags on your chest. Quickly, you encircle them with your arms in order to avoid to let them fall on the ground. "Damn it, Fabray. Easy."

"I know you don't like when I go easy on you…" She says, and now you're looking at her with disbelief. "Sorry." She adds, giving you an apologetic look.

"It's fine." You tell her with a smile. You don't want things to be awkward again, not now that they're starting to get better.

The two of you get inside your place, heading to the kitchen.

"So…what have you bought? I'm hungry." You ask her.

"I bet you are, there's nothing left in the kitchen and I know how much you like a snack while you're working." She says smiling.

"How do you know I was working?" You ask her frowning your eyebrows. "We haven't talked about that. Are you stalking me, Fabray?"

"I'm not, Lopez. But someone might or might not be stalking you." She answers, placing everything she bought in the right place. She's so meticulous.

"Who are you talking about?" You ask, astonished.

"Like you don't know yet…"

You're getting nervous. You have some suppositions, but you want to have a validation. Plus, you're afraid Brittany might have talked to Quinn about you and you can predict the tragedy already. God, you don't want to think about it. Presuming she actually talked to Quinn, you don't think she mentioned what happened between the two of you, first of all because you don't think she's stupid and second of all because if she had you'd be fired by now, not mentioning you'd have met "Hurricane Fabray". _'ugh'_, you think, shuddering at the creeps that idea gives you.

"I do not know. Or else I wouldn't have asked you." You state.

"Calm down Santana. I was kidding. Puckerman told me you run some test, so I figured you were grading them."

"I was. And you're right, I would have loved to eat something and also I should calm down." You smile, relieved.

"But…" She starts, turning around to look at you with a serious look upon her face. "Someone's been asking about you…"

Fuck.

"Who?" You try to ask nonchalantly.

"Pierce." She states. "She's been asking _Principal Sylvester_, I still find it weird to call her like this, to be removed from your class. What have you done to her, Santana?"

You narrow your eyes, incredulous. Why does it always have to be your fault?

"Me? I haven't done anything! Why are you supposing I did something? Why can't it be her fault?" You ask, with a little too much impetuosity.

"Because she's such a great girl. She might not be very good at studying, but that's because she's involved in a lot of activities. She's a Cheerio, she's class representative and she's a dancer. Also, she's really kind and she's one of the few students paying attention during class. So now I'm asking you why would she want to be removed from your class?"

You lost her at _'dancer'_. God, you should've figured it out. I mean, you saw every inch of her body and it is just gorgeous. If you only knew she was a dancer, you would have make her dance for you back then. You can only imagine her dancing, she must be so sexy and captivating and this thought is turning you on so fucking much…

"Santana, are you zoning out as usual?" Quinn asks you snorting.

You shake your head, trying to focus on Quinn instead that on your pupil's damn perfect body.

"What? No!... I mean, yes I did. Sorry, I'm… tired I think?" You stutter out, trying to mentally preserve at least a bit of your dignity.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still talking to you after all this time." She grumbles. "I asked you for which reason she w-"

"I got it, Q. And I really don't know what I could have done to her. I haven't even talked to her yet." You tell her, while grabbing a pan in order to fry some eggs and bacon. Forget the bagel, you're really hungry, both you and Quinn love bacon and you haven't had some in weeks which in very unusual for the both of you, especially for Quinn. You know it is not a healthy dinner, but neither you nor Quinn like to cook.

"Well you should talk to her. She's been taking Spanish for 4 years now and if I were you I wouldn't let a student like her change her schedule during her final year, giving the impression that there's something wrong with you, not now that you're barely hired."

She's right. Damn it, she's right. You hate that, but you can't help it. You don't need to create any problem, especially during the very first weeks of your very first job.

While you're thinking, and probably zoning out again, Quinn tears the pan off your hands while eating a raw slice of bacon. Eww.

You realize it's time to set the table, so you do while telling Quinn she's right (even if you would have rather avoided it) and you also promise her you will talk to Brittany. You try not to think about how you would _love_ to talk to her by moans, but you know it is inappropriate. That doesn't stop you from smiling at the thought, though.

You sit on your usual chair, waiting for the food to be cooked. You realize you haven't replied to Quinn's last statement, so you do it now.

"I will."

And you will for sure. You're going to talk to her, but first you need to clear your head and you know that only one person can help you.

Both you and Quinn ate your food in religious silence. To you it seems like you don't have any topic to discuss anymore, maybe because you've been knowing each other for more than ten years and you've been living together since you graduated. You finish your meal and then you get up to wash the dishes, as you always do since Quinn's the one who cooks, but she stops you by grabbing your wrist with her hand.

"I want a puppy." She storms out.

You turn your head to look at her.

"You want a what?" You ask her, unwilling to believe. She hasn't ever loved animals that much, so you don't get why she suddenly wants one.

"A puppy, Santana. I think we might need someone to mediate between us. Plus, if you're going to move out soon – but you know there's no rush - , I would like to have someone to share the place with. You know… I don't really like to be alone. Please, San. I'm going to wash the dishes for you as long as you want me to." She says in one breathe.

You don't know what's wrong with her lately, but her offer is good enough.

"Fine. Even though we already have someone to mediate between us you can get the puppy, as long as it sleeps in the backyard. Oh, I also accept your offer to wash the dishes for as long as I live here."

"Wait, I didn't say I would have washed them for so long, that was a way of saying." She stands up to emphasize her point.

"I don't care, you can't take it back." You tell her while scrolling your shoulders. "Have fun." You smile at her before walking to the door in order to start the always endless search of your cellphone.

"Wait!" She yells. You stop in front of the door and you nod to let her know you're listening to her even if you're not turning around to face her. "Will you come with me to the pet store?" She asks.

"I will."

You're in the living room, trying desperately to find your cellphone. You need to make that call now that Quinn's busy, or else she wouldn't ever let you see _him_ without her.

12 minutes later you find it under the sofa cushions. How did it even get in there? You sit on your couch, you dial the number and you wait for him to answer.

_'Hello?'_

"Got no time. Breakfast tomorrow?" You ask quickly.

_'San-Santana is everything ok? I heard you came back to Lima but I haven't seen-'_

"I just told you I don't have time to talk. So is it a yes or a no?" You still don't understand how much he can talk. And people say women talk too much...

_'Yes, but-'_

'Right. Lima Bean 6.30 a.m. Bye'

_'Wait, is Quinn going to be-'_

'She doesn't need to know.' You can't believe you forgot to mention that. Must have been the hurry.

_'Would you let me talk? We're not playing secret agents.'_

'Fine. Speak.' He's so fucking annoying but, on the other hand, he's the only one who can give you a subjective point of view to your problem and make you think straight. It's always been that way between the two of you.

_'Is Quinn going to be there? I haven't seen her either yet.'_

'She's not and I would like to keep it a secret for now. Would you mind?' You know being gentle is the only 'weapon' you have against him.

_'Oh, OK… I'll see you tomorrow then, have a goodnight Santana.'_ He must have noticed your worried and sincere tone, so he gave the questions up.

'Goodnight. And, by the way, I missed you Porcelaine.' You tell him with a big smile.

You're happy you're going to see him tomorrow and you wonder why you haven't seen him as soon as you moved back to Lima. And then you remember you've had much bigger problems, one of them named Brittany and it still isn't over. You hope it will be by tomorrow.

/

When you walk through the door of the Lima Bean you can see he's already there, sitting at the table you used to sit at when you were kids and he's waiting for you. As soon as he sees you he stands up, showing a large smile on his face, and he approaches you.

"Santana. I can't believe you're here. It's so good to see you." He tells you, encircling you with his arms. Tight.

"Umpf… I can't breathe, princess." You whisper. He's being a little too dramatic, it's not like you haven't seen each other for years. His behavior annoys you a little, yet you're enjoying being held in your bestfriend's arms after what really seemed too long. "It's good to see you too, Kurt." You tell him with a smile, when you're free from his delicate yet strong arms.

"So, how are you and Quinn doing?" He asks, leading the way to the table he's been sitting at.

"Uh… Kurt, would you sit first?"

"Yeah… yeah, sure." He frowns, as if he's worried. And you can't blame him, you'd be worried too if he told you to sit before you speak.

"So…" You start as soon as you both sit. "You must have understood this is something serious and, because of that, we need to set some rules."

"Santana, I don't know what all of this is about, but this 'rule thing' kind of scares me. I need to clarify that I'm gay, so I'm not interested in any friend with benefits thing, nor I will be your donor regardless how kind you ask."

You can't help but laugh. Kurt's never going to change.

"Relax, porcelain. I can say I am as much gay as you are, if not even gayer and, trust me, a donor is the least thing I need."

"Santana, you're starting to worry me… a lot. What's going on?" He asks and he seems sincerely concerned.

"Rules first." You say matter-of-factly, then you take a breath before you start speaking again. "Let's say we're playing a game called 'don't ask, don't tell, don't judge'. Deal?"

"Do I get to do something? These rules seems very restrictive to me." He complains.

"Well… you get to listen." You answer quickly.

When the bartender approaches you, demanding for your orders, you ask for a Cappuccino while Kurt takes a White Chocolate Mocha.

"Fine. I don't think I can have a loophole, so I'm in. Deal."

"Ok, now breathe before I start to speak." Actually, you're one who needs to re-establish your respiratory system. You're scared he might judge you. You judge yourself as well. "I may or may not have had sex with one of my pupils." You spit out in one single breath.

"YOU WHAT?" He yells. You look around to make sure no one noticed his little outburst. Then you place a hand on his forearm and you scoot closer to him.

"Ssssh you idiot. Do you want everyone's attention to be on us? Because I don't." You whisper.

"Then clear yourself out because I'm sure I haven't heard you correctly." He tells you with raised eyebrows. Then he takes his arm away from your hand.

You sigh and you drop your shoulders. It's time to spit it all up, but you need to recollect your thoughts first. Luckily, the bartender comes back with your drinks and he places them in front of the both of you. You use this time to think about how to start it all, but when the guy walks away your mind is still blank. This time it's Kurt's hand which is stroking yours and, when you lift your head, you look at him straight in the eyes and they're looking back at you with worry.

"Come on, Santana. I apologize for my reaction to that, even though I don't think you'd have reacted differently. But I really want to hear you out and I can tell you really need to talk."

"I do. I don't know what to do Kurt. Everything's so messed up, my life is a fucking mess." You move your hand to let it join the other in covering your face while you shake your head. You don't even know how to put in words all you've been through lately.

"San…" Kurt snaps you back from your thoughts. "You need to start from the beginning."

/

You really needed to talk to Kurt. He has his own special way to look at the world and you know he's always going to tell you what's best for you, no matter what. You told him you know you made a mistake with Brittany, but you also told him you really like her, and that was the first time you admitted it even to yourself. He was really shocked at first, but then he told you something that really caught you by surprise. He said 'I knew your life wasn't heading to the right direction. I've been knowing that for years now. I also thought it wasn't my place to tell you this, but now you're asking me for an advice so I'm going to tell you what I think. You need to rebuild your life, to do what you want to do with it and not what somebody else told you to do. I know you don't want to teach Spanish forever, so do something. You've been doing things you don't like for too long now. Be brave Santana.'

You think he would have been the best with you, as per usual, _if_ he had told you to be brave with Brittany as well. Except he didn't. On the contrary, he told you to forget about it. Even when you told him you're overwhelmed by her longing looks, even when you told him that your breath hitches in your throat everytime you catch her staring at you, even when you told him you feel you're about to die when you see her with that Cheerio uniform which perfectly fits her toned body.

But you know he's right and you also know he has good reasons to tell you to back off. You'd have enough for your own actually. So you take a decision: you have to put an end to this and you're going to do it today after class. You're going to ask her why would she leave your class, as Quinn suggested, and then you're going to tell her it's not fair and it could ruin your career, she's going to be reasonable and everything's going to be fine.

"So now give me back your tests before you go to lunch and I'll see you on Thursday." You spent the last period giving the graded tests to each senior, answering their questions. For the whole time you could feel a pair of eyes glued to your body. Every part of it. It was like Brittany was checking up every inch of your body with such intensity, as if she wasn't going to see it ever again.

You come back to reality when you see that the pupils are exiting the classroom and you know you have to stop her before it's too late. You look at her and you don't need to look for her eyes, since her orbs are fixed on you already.

"Uh, Brittany may I talk to you? Your grade was really bad and we need to discuss it." You tell her trying to hide your nervousness at the thought of the two of you being alone in your classroom.

"I can smell _deteeeenction_…" Sugar sings when passing next to Brittany.

She shrugs at Sugar's behavior and then she pierces her eyes into yours, as if to see if there's something more. You sustain her gaze and you think you did it well since she's nodding with what you think is disappointment.

As soon as the classroom is empty she walks over to your desk, waiting for you to stand up while looking straight at your eyes again. When you stand up and you lean onto the side of your desk she takes a few steps back and you can't figure out what she's doing until you see her hand grab the door handle, pushing it until it's closed while she looks at you with a smirk upon her face.

"You know…" She starts, walking in your direction. "You're not good at hiding what you really mean by 'talking to me about my bad grade'." She places both her hands on your desk, each one of them grazing the side of your thigh while coming down.

She spreads her legs a little, to fit into your position and now you know you haven't had a good idea by leaning on your desk. She's trapping you and she's slowly moving towards you. Her eyes drift from your own to your lips and then back on your eyes and you can see her gorgeous blue orbs darken a little.

You want to say something, you want to tell her to move but you can't. There's a lump in your throat and your legs starts to shake when you smell her scent, which takes you right back to that night at the motel just a couple weeks ago. Oh, than night…

"Stop!" You yell, placing your hands on her shoulder to push her away.

You close your eyes and you cover them with one of your hands to emphasize your discomfort. You realize you've been brought back to reality by a warm breath right on your lips. A breath coming from a pair of lips you've been dreaming of for weeks. Lips that you want to taste, even for one last time. But you know you can't and you have to be the adult here. Gathering up all the strength you need, you lift your butt from the desk and you stand up straight.

"This is about your grades, it's not an excuse. And there's something else…" You tell her.

Confusion is still written all over her face. Did she really think you were lying? That you wanted to be alone with her? That you made this up to kiss her?

"Oh. I see…" She's disappointed and you know that, but you pretend not to see it. "So, is this about the test we took the other day?" She asks. Her body still too close to yours.

"I heard you requested to be removed from my class. Why is that? I mean, I take that things aren't really easy between u… well, you and me. But this might be too much, things doesn't necessarily have to be weird and I just got the job, what would the Principal think about me if you ask her to be removed after not even two weeks?" You look at her and, when she opens her mouth to answer, you speak again. "Just give me some time, ok? Things will get better, we're going to forget about everything that happened and if we're not then we'll get used to it. We can do things right without threatening my career."

You're almost pleading. You hate to do that, but you know you need to. The only thing you hadn't planned was her answer.

"Do you really think it is that simple? Do you really think I haven't tried to forget about you? I did!" You can see how passionate she's being, you can see how much she's suffering. And you feel bad. "But all I can think about is you, Santana, and if we're being honest I know you think about me too." She moves closer to you again and you think you're not able either to move yourself or to push her back again. "I can see how you freeze every time you catch me looking at you, I can see how your legs shook just a second ago, when you almost let me kiss you. I don't know you Santana, but I observed you long enough to see how fierce you are and I'm sure you want to kiss me right now, but you're too proud to admit it."

You can feel the last words right on your lips. She's so close and you get reminded of Kurt's words. _'Be brave, Santana. Do what you want to do.'_

So you decide to be brave and you lean over to her, closing the gap between the two of you and placing your hands on her hips. As soon as you do that you move away a little, wanting to see her reaction.

She still has her eyes closed, but there's a smile upon her face.

"So, this is what a bad grade brings you to, huh?" She asks, still with her eyes closed.

You frown and this time you push her away by her hips.

"So you did that on purpose? You failed your test on purpose, in order to have the chance to be alone with me?" You ask with a mix of disbelief and resignation. You should have figured that out. That smart manipulating evil genius…

"I might have or might have not…" She tells you, her eyes fixed on your lips.

When she seems to move closer to you, you speak again and trying to act like the adult on charge.

"And then what? Do you think this is going to end well for you? You're an adult by now. That's not good Brittany, you should try to have good grades in order to be admitted in a good college and-"

"Stop it." She grumbles. "So now I am an adult, aren't I? Wasn't I just a kid a couple weeks ago? Moreover, don't act like you're being fair and all, because you're not. You asked me to stay away from you and the very first time we find ourselves alone you kiss me, so don't try to make me look as the guilty one, because I'm not. I may have done it wrong by trying to be alone with you, but I could say you've done equally wrong by kissing me." She breathes a couple times to calm down, then she adds. "If I didn't like it…"

You sigh and you have to give it all up, because she's right. You're as wrong as she is and blaming it all on her isn't going to help. On the other side though, you feel like you've deceived her by kissing her and you don't want to. So you decide to try a whole different approach on her.

"Listen, let's just try to reset it all, shall we? You're right, we both have done something wrong and I would like for that all not to happen again. Is that ok?" You ask quietly, looking at her with a serious gaze.

She sighs in resignation, then she nods. "I won't ask Principal Sylvester to be removed from your class and I won't stare at you while you teach under one condition." She tells you with no specific expression spreading over her face.

"Tell me." You answer quickly. You really don't want to lose your job and you'd do anything to preserve you from it. Well, almost everything…

"Tutor me."

"You want me to what?" You ask her with shock running all over your body. "As you can see it's not healthy for the both of us to be alone."

"I will act properly, I promise. Besides, I won't feel the need to stare at you if I know I can look at you in private. I'll improve my grades and your career will be safe. Everybody wins." She look at you with a puppy look, smiling in the cutest way.

You take a couple of seconds to think about it, then you realize that this is going to be easier than you thought. If you agree you'd have to tutor her either at your place, where Quinn also lives, or at her place, where there should be her parents. That means you're not going to be completely alone. Agreeing, you could both be freed from the staring and be working at McKinley. _You win_, you tell yourself grinning internally.

"Fine."


	4. Chapter 4

I found some time to write so here's a short chapter. I'm still looking for a beta and if you want to read this in a proper English you'd better PM me :P

Chapter 3

"So have you seen someone you like?" You ask a little annoyed, given that you've been looking for a puppy for the past half hour.

"That's exactly the point Santana, I like them all." She tells you, while petting a small group of little dogs who surrounded the both of you as soon as they saw you.

While she's on her kneels in order to enjoy the puppies at best, you're still standing up. You act like you don't care, but you're sure Quinn knows you're not on your knees because you want to avoid falling in love with them all.

"Could you help me, please? I don't want to spend the whole Saturday in here and I know that you don't want to either." She says.

You think about it for like five seconds, but you already know she's right. You have more important things to accomplish, like tutoring Brittany. You sigh at that thought…this is going to be so hard. You decided to meet at her place, not without making sure that her parents were home. You don't know how she's going to act, but you're pretty sure you're going to have some trouble at controlling yourself and you're a bit relieved knowing that her parents are going to be home, even if you're not completely calm.

"Oh God, Santana, is this a degenerative disease?" Quinn brings you back to reality, but you don't know what she means, so you ask her.

"What?"

"Well, you've always zoned out but lately all of this is getting worse. Talking to you has become a struggle. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" She asks.

"Uh? No. No, I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Let me help you choosing a puppy." You tell her with a forced smile. You don't want her to think something's bothering you. Even if that would be the truth.

You kneel down and immediately three cute little puppies jump on your lap and you find yourself petting a Chihuahua, a Toy Fox Terrier and a Beagle.

"Ok, I'm going to choose between one of them. They seem to like me." You tell Quinn.

"That's ok with me. I told you I like them all, so you can choose."

Choosing is really hard. Like Quinn you love them all already, but if you don't want to spend the rest of your life inside the pet store, you will have to choose.

"I think I like the Beagle better." You tell Quinn after thinking about it for a couple of minutes.

The Beagle is the cutest, he's rubbing his right cheek against your belly while making weird noises and you think that this 'quality' makes him the best.

"Hence we have a winner?" Asks Quinn.

"We do."

Quinn stands up again and she informs you that she's going to tell the owner of the pet shop that you've made your decision. You're going to bring home the Beagle. You feel sorry for the rest of them, and you wish them all to be taken by good people.

After a few minutes Quinn comes back together with the man who gives you the dog you chose while trying to sell you every sort of object you might need. But you don't think you need a playground for your dog, he's not a kid.

/

You're driving home, with your new buddy in the luggage van and he's barking like crazy. He must be scared, you'd be scared if you were him but this barking is starting to drive you crazy. Therefore you decide to talk to Quinn, in order to be a little distracted.

"So what's his name?" You ask her.

"I thought we should decide it together."

"Oh. But Quinn, do you remember I'm only going to live with you for a few weeks more? I won't be his 'mommy' forever. You made me choose him already, so you choose the name." You remind her you want to move out, in case she forgot.

"I do remember, but I'd like you to be his mommy even when you won't live with us anymore." She says, surprising you. You don't know what to say, this wasn't what you agreed to. She said she wanted a puppy for when you'll be gone because she doesn't like to live all by herself.

"Uh… I don't know Quinn, this was supposed to be you Puppy. Just tell me some name and I'm going to give you my opinion."

"What about Skilk?" She proposes.

"Skilk? What's that, a pokemon?" You can't believe she just proposed 'Skilk' as a name for a puppy, what's that? "You can do better Fabray."

"What about Bacon? This way I'm sure I'm going to love him no matter what." She looks at you with eyes filled with hope, but you're not going to approve this one either.

"Are you kidding me?" You look at her with fake disappointment, because you think that 'Bacon' is quite a fun name for a dog, but not your dog even if he's going to be 'yours' for such a short period of time. "I have an idea." You tell her. "What about Ringo? Look at him, he's definitely Ringo." You look at the dog from the rearview mirror and, apart from the crazy barking, he's just too cute.

Then, you speak to the dog himself. "What do you think, buddy? Do you think 'Ringo' fits you? Does it mirror your personality?" You ask him with your best puppy voice and you realize you're whipped already. He then gives you his opinion by some sort of purring, jumping and rubbing himself against the walls of the luggage van and you think you just bought the weirdest dog ever.

"I think you and Ringo made your decision already." Quinn tells you with a huge smile. "I think he likes it a lot."

"He _loves_ his name." You answer proudly.

/

You're finally home, and it's past lunchtime. You had to buy a dog's bed, some bowl and some food to feed him with. You wonder why you haven't bought them all before bringing the dog home, but both you and Quinn just survived a crazy week.

You put some food in the dog's bowl while Quinn takes care of his bed. Since he's only 9 weeks old he sleeps a lot. You know he's going to sleep right after eating, just like a baby boy.

Just like you said, he ate and he's now sleeping in his little bed. He's curled up in a ball and you think you haven't ever seen anything this cute. Even if it's a little late to eat, Quinn offeres to make some cheese sandwich and you can't refuse that. So you set the table and wait for her do be done with cooking.

When she's done you both sit and start to eat. You haven't realized you were so hungry until you bit your first bite.

"Do you have to tutor Pierce today?" She asks you all of a sudden and you almost choke out with your food.

"Uh…yes. At four o'clock." You answer blankly.

"Why do you have to go to her place? Couldn't she come in here?"

You always thought Quinn should have become a cop or something, maybe even a C.I.A. agent. She's great at questioning and she loves it.

"I don't know. Apparently her parents asked her to be there. But I think it's better this way, because you can have some time to do your own stuff and to help Ringo settle down." You say nonchalantly.

But you know you lied. You asked Brittany to tutor her at her place because on the one hand you wanted to be sure her parents were home and on the other hand because you know too well that Quinn's very intuitive and the way Brittany looks at you leaves nothing to question and you don't want her to suspect anything.

/

You're standing in front of her front door. It's 3.55 p.m. and you're perfectly on time, but you're afraid of ringing the bell. Why can't things be easier?

You're about to ring it when the door suddenly opens, revealing a handsome man probably in his late forties.

"Hello?" He greets you a bit surprised. Then he must recall about the tutoring and he adds. "You must be Britt's teacher, please come in." He opens the door wide, motioning for you to come in.

You clean your shoes by rubbing them against the doormat, you introduce yourself to Mr. Pierce and you go inside.

It's a beautiful house, pretty huge and very well furnished. Brittany's parents, or their interior decorator, definitely have a great taste.

"May I get you something to drink?" Mr. Pierce asks you very politely.

"No, thank-"

You can't finish your sentence, because a blond hurricane comes running down the stairs and she's only wearing a white tank top and yellow short shorts. And by short you mean _short._ You think she did that on purpose, in order to show you as much of her flesh as possible, but then you notice that her father isn't as surprised as you are, so maybe she's always dressed like this when she's home.

The more you look at her, the more you realize how 'surprised' isn't the right adjective to describe you. You think that 'stunned', 'amazed', 'speechless' and 'breathless' would fit you better.

"Good morning Ms. Lopez" She greets you, smiling widely at you as if you being there is making her very, very happy. And maybe it is.

You manage to breathe properly and that's when you realize that this is going to be a _long_ afternoon.

"Oh hi Brittany." You somehow tell her. Then you turn to her dad and you tell him that you've changed your mind and that you might actually need a glass of water.

"Ok then, you two go to Britt's room and I'll bring you some water." He tells you.

Brittany's dad is very kind, but you don't have time to deepen your thought.

_Britt's room_.

Oh God.

"Can't we stay downstairs?" You try to ask. You want to stay as close to her dad as possible, not because you like him, but because you like his daughter too much.

"I'd like to Ms. Lopez, but we're having a special dinner tonight so my grandma's going to need some space to cook. And I have my books upstairs, so I think it's better if we stay in my room for today." She answer with so much detachment that for a moment you almost think she isn't involved with you at all but then you remember the taste of her lips on yours and you realize that she must simply be a great actress.

"Would you give us the pleasure to join us tonight?" Her dad asks you and you are taken by surprise. You don't even know if you're going to survive a couple hours in Brittany's company, how would you manage to survive an entire evening?

"Uhm…thank you Mr. Pierce, but I already have plans." You answer politely and, by the way Britt drops her gaze sadly maybe she isn't as great of an actress as you thought.

"It's Daniel, I told you already." He smiles at you. "And for this time I accept your refusal, but next time I won't. We want to thank you for helping Brittany."

"Well, she thanked me enough already." You answer clearly without thinking because, when Brittany laughs softly, you realize what you might have implied.

"Let's go upstairs." Brittany tells you still smiling with her eyes. "We'll see you later dad."

You smile when you enter her room, because it totally reflects Brittany's personality. The walls are blue, just like her eyes, and a lot of pictures depicting a very young blonde girl are decorating them. Resting on a pink bedcover there's a quite big stuffed duck and you don't know whether it's cuter the duck or Britt.

You're both standing in silent, so you decide to take a better look at the pictures. They all portray Brittany winning something, a dance contest, a Cheerio competition…and she looks so proud of herself in all of them. And you think that that look makes her even more beautiful, because she also looks truly happy.

While you're looking at the pictures Mr. Pierce, Daniel, walks through the door with your glass of water and some cookies.

"Here's your water Ms. Lopez and also brought some cookies." He tells you kindly, handing you the glass.

"Please, it's Santana." You smile while thanking him.

A few seconds later he's gone and you're left with Brittany. You don't know what to do, but she seems to have an idea since she closes the door and she sits on her bed.

"So… Bed or desk?" She asks you, and you can't help but imagine every scenario of you and her both on the bed and on the desk and you're about to say you'd prefer on both, but instead you tell her you'd prefer the desk.

You both walk to her desk and you sit on one of the chairs. You have to stay pretty close to her because her desk isn't wery wide but this is still a way better idea than the bed. You open your purse to look for your reading glasses and when you find them you put them on.

When you lift your gaze you can see a familiar look on Brittany's face. You've seen it the night you met her and you could recognize it among billions. It's lust.

"Wow…" She breathes. "You wear glasses in most of my erotic dreams, but I didn't think I could have the chance to see it for real."

You freeze. She's always too frank and she seems to always tell what she has in mind.

"You…I mean…What? You dream about me?" You ask her, but you're not so sure you want to know the answer.

"Almost every night." She tells you sincerely. "You wouldn't look at my room with such innocence if you knew what I dreamt of doing in here. Well, you probably wouldn't even sit on these chairs, or the one inside your classroom or-"

"I got it." You cut her off, because you don't want her to deepen the topic.

You notice she's a bit closer to you than before, but maybe you just imagined it.

"Shall we start?" She asks you, as if she was just talking about the weather a minute ago.

You made her do some test, in order to see what her real level is and now you're checking them.

"So how am I doing?" She asks you for the fifth time in five minutes and now, pretending to look at her test, she's really close to you.

"As I told you before" You tell her while correcting a small grammatical error "I'm going to grade you as soon as I'm done with checking."

Her impatience makes you laugh and you think she really wants to do well. Again, she's just too cute.

All her cuteness goes away, though, when she puts her left hand on your right one, which happens to be on your lap. You jump a little, but you decide to play it cool. When she starts to stroke the back of your hand with her thumb you can't handle it anymore, so you drop the pencil you used to hold with your left hand and you put said hand on Brittany's arm.

"Brittany…" You tell her in a whisper.

"What?" She asks you faking innocence. "I just thought you might need some distraction." She shrughs.

"I appreciate your thought but I'm fine, thank you." You somehow manage to say while grabbing the pencil again and trying to convince yourself on focusing on the test and not the girl.

Once you're done you turn to look at her again and you notice how she's looking at you expectantly.

"You're not that bad." You tell her. "Which makes me sure you failed your test on purpose."

She scoots her chair closer to you and she comes even closer to your face.

You lost your ability to move.

When her lips reach your ear she whispers.

"What a bad girl…"

She says that with that husky tone that usually makes you lose your mind and you can't hold back a little moan, hoping she hasn't heard it.

But you know she did when you sense her smile growing and you feel one of her hands on your thigh.

"I take you like bad girls, don't you?"

The hand resting on your thigh starts stroking it gently, coming up slowly. You still can't move and you're concentrating all the strength you have left in trying not to moan again.

"So, I heard I thanked you enough. May I say I don't think I have?" She whispers, caressing your earlobe with her soft lips and then biting it gently.

You still haven't said a word and you don't think you're going to be able to do so for the next few hours. Nobody you've ever met, nobody, has ever affected you this much and you don't know how to react. You're not used to be dominated by somebody, you're the boss.

"So…" She starts to trail her kisses downwards to your neck. "Is there anything I can do to thank you properly?"

She's now kissing your neck and the only movement you allow yourself to do is to run your left hand through her hair, in order to make her stay focused on your neck for a moment longer.

"That's what I thought." She says smiling and you think she has every right to be smiling. She definitely worked you up.

She puts her right hand on your stomach, making circles upon it while still kissing and biting your neck. You want to stop her, but you can't.

"Let me just close the door and I'll be back." She says biting your neck one last time before standing on her feet and that's when you recover some sort of control over your own body.

You stand up as well, you grab your purse and you walk to the door, where Brittany's standing with a mixture of confusion and sadness on her face.

"Are you going home?" She asks.

You stop right in front of her.

"I am. I'm sorry, but we're done here. We can schedule another session for next week, does it sound good?" You ask her, trying to skip the reason why you're running away. But it looks like she doesn't want you to run away like this. She puts her right hand on your left shoulder, but she doesn't move it.

"Santana, there's nothing wrong." She doesn't specify anything, but you both know too well what she's talking about.

"Everything's wrong. You're a minor and I'm in your room while your parents are downstairs and I… nevermind Britt, nothing about this is right." You tell her, moving your pointer finger between the two of you.

"I don't know what your problem with yourself is, Santana. But as much as I know you're great. I appreciate you trying to do the right thing here, but you don't need to. I'm going to turn eighteen by the end of next month and concerning my parents I never said I wanted to have sex with you while my dad is downstairs. As much as I would like to do that, all I said is that I wanted to thank you." She comes closer again and she's got a very seductive look. The hand on your shoulder slides down until she interlaces your fingers together.

"Yet, we can't." You tell her, while you put some space between your bodies for both your mental and physical safety. But everytime you look at her you realize you've lost your residual mental safety the night you met her.

"Just think about it, ok? I don't think I'm asking you too much, am I?" She says, squeezing your hand through your still interlaced fingers.

"Fine. I will, but I don't want you to build your hopes up only to have them crashed. You got me?" You ask her.

When she nods you look into her eyes for the last time and then you walk through the door with a massive weight on your heart and you know you're not going to stop thinking about her for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for the many grammatical errors :P Sadly, English is _still_ not my first language :) I also started a new fic titled "You Kidnapped My Heart", if you want to take a look :)

Hope you like this chapter :)

Chapter 4

You're fucking tired. Why must school start so early? Couldn't it start like at ten? A girl needs her beauty sleep. And, more important, she doesn't need to see Puckerman this early in the morning.

"Morning gorgeous!" Her yells at you from the other side of the parking lot.

"Good morning, Noah." Answers Quinn, while you just grunted in reply.

He comes closer to you and Quinn, placing himself between the both of you and handing out his arms for you to take.

"We're not students anymore, Puckerman. You don't need to be seen with the hottest girls to be cool and respected. You're a teacher now, if that's what you want to be called, and the kids _have_ to respect you." You tell him while taking his arm anyway and walking towards the main door.

"First of all I don't need you girls to be cool. I mean, have you seen me?" He asks winking at you. "Of course you have, Lopez. Multiple times." He says smiling, releasing both you and Quinn's arms as soon as you walk through the door.

"And I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life." You tell him.

Quinn, who remained silent for the whole walk, probably enjoying the interaction between you and Puck, is now laughing at Puck's face more than because of your joke and, when she stops, she joins you in trying to piss Puckerman off.

"Yeah, she told me that _so many_ times. She also frequently says 'Fabray, if there's a reason why I am gay that must be Puckerman.'" She says between laughs.

Puck's face is priceless. He went from being so sure of himself to look like an abandoned puppy, and the speed of this change is what surprises you the most. Say something bad about his sexual performances and he will get depressed within three seconds.

"You know what?" He says with his arms crossed, shifting his gaze between the two of you while you walk near the lockers to reach the teacher's lounge. "I don't want to talk to you anymore."

He's now pouting and you would have laughed if you hadn't seen a group of cheerleaders walking towards you. And that's when you let Quinn and Puck discuss and you focus, not so voluntarily, on who's heading the group: Brittany.

You wonder why she's at school so early, since you haven't ever seen her on time, but you stop asking yourself unnecessary questions when you realize she saw you as well.

As usual she's looking at you straight in the eyes, almost challenging you and you can clearly see how she pulls her shoulders back a little in order to let her uniform rise up lightly on her abdomen, slightly revealing the great abs you know she has.

She's walking in front of the group and you think her hips move more since she has seen you. But you couldn't care less and, pretending you dropped your bag by accident, you mutter Quinn and Puck to go ahead. Then you kneel down, obviously to collect the things fallen out of your bag and not to enjoy, from a new perspective, the way her legs are moving.

From your new location you can perfectly see how her leg muscles tend and relax with every steps she takes, thanking whoever made the uniforms skirts so short. You know you shouldn't look at your student like this, but since Saturday you can't stop thinking about her breath on your skin, her gentle touch on your abdomen and the way she, so blatantly, told you how she dreams about you. You also consider how cheap your hot water bill will be, due to the amount of cold showers you had to took to wash away the perception of her on your skin.

Even if thinking of her like this is wrong, you think that as long as you limit yourself to look but not to touch you are not doing anything bad.

When you move your gaze from her legs to her face you can see a very satisfied expression. She must have realized what you were doing. You try to look away, but you find yourself unable to do so. She's looking at you with a mischievous smirk and the way she winks at you is just too much for you to handle.

You quickly put everything back into your bag and you stand up in order to escape from her gaze and her mesmerizing beauty, but it's too late. While you were getting up on your feet again she reached you, so she's now standing right in front of you in all her glory, while the other Cheerios have reached each her own locker.

"I – uh – dropped my bag." You try to justify your actions, but the smirk on her face makes you realize she understood what you were actually doing.

"Sure." She smiles at you, clearly not believing your words even for a second.

"Uh – go to your class, Pierce." You tell her.

"I would, but you're standing in front of my locker and I need to take my books." She explains.

Of course. If there was a locker in front of which you could stand it had to be hers. You quickly look between Brittany and her locker, then you move to the left freeing her way.

"Oh. I – I see – go ahead. Take them and don't be late to your class." You warn her right before asking yourself when you became a stutterer.

Then she comes a little closer to you.

"Is there a punishment for those who arrive late?" She asks, lowering her voice so that only you can hear. "Because I wouldn't have the slightest problem if you were to punish me." She breathes out while opening her locker.

You thank god that no one's close enough to hear you speak.

"Brittany…please. It's not appropriate to talk to me this way at school. What if someone hears?" You whisper.

"So the way you were staring at my legs is appropriate, isn't it? What if someone saw?" She replies.

You don't know what to say. She's right, but still she can't talk to you like that. Not in a hallway full of people.

"I was just picking up my things." You choose to respond.

She shrugs and perhaps, lucky for you, decides not to insist further.

"Sure. I bet those who have seen thought you lost something under my skirt. Wanna look better for it?" She asks while taking her books.

"I wasn't-" You try to reply, but the ring of the bell interrupts you.

"Hey… I wouldn't complain, professor Lopez."

She winks at you one last time before closing her locker and turning her back to you, swaying towards her classroom.

You find it hard to breathe. The way she whispered _'Professor Lopez'_ sent a trail of shivers down your entire spine.

You take a long breath in order to accumulate a bit of strength to head over to your class, but you are more and more afraid of not being able to control yourself the next time you are alone with her.

/

Your day went by too slowly for your liking but, when you remember what you have to do tonight, you hope the rest of the day will pass by even more slowly.

Rachel, Puck, Kurt and Blaine are coming over for dinner at your place. They complained so much about not having seen it yet that you and Quinn had to give up and invite them over. Actually since you came back to Lima you haven't seen your friends and Quinn insisted on inviting them. You saw Kurt actually, but you're both going to pretend it didn't happen. It's not that you don't want to see them, is that you don't want to cook and tidy up your home for their arrival. Lucky for you, Quinn is in charge of washing the dishes.

You're waiting for her to reach the parking lot, since you obviously went to work together. When you spot her, she's is coming out of the door next to Brittany and they are talking.

At first you're attached by panic, scared that Brittany may have spilled something out to Quinn but when you see both of them smiling you sigh in relief. Of course Brittany wouldn't have told her anything, she enjoys your tutoring too much to risk it. And for what purpose? You don't think she would put you in trouble.

"Hurry up, Fabray!" You yell at her.

Both the girls eyes are placed on you now and, while Quinn's doesn't bother you, you still have some trouble at sustaining Brittany's. Especially after she caught you staring at her legs this morning.

"I'm coming." She replies, giving a warm smile to Brittany to say goodbye to her. Then they part their ways, not before Brittany gives you a different kind of warm smile.

If Quinn's smile was warm with kindness, Brittany's hot with desire and the way she simultaneously waves and winks at you makes your legs tremble.

"We're late." You inform Quinn while opening the passenger door, not returning Brittany's smile to prevent her from creating false hopes, even though you already did that this morning.

/

You and Quinn have cleaned the house and cooked for the last two hours and now you're sitting on the couch to rest during the last ten minutes left before your friends come over.

When the doorbell rings only ten seconds after you've placed your ass on the couch, the only thing you can do is to grumble Quinn go to open. You already know who's waiting on the other side of your door. There's only one person who always likes to be early.

"Rachel!" You hear Quinn shout before hugging your friend.

"Shouldn't divas be fashionably late?" You ask her, standing up from the couch and walking towards her.

"Oh, I missed you too Santana." She tells you before hugging you.

"You must have suffered so much during these two months after you came to visit us in LA." You joke. But she knows you _kind of_ missed her as well.

"So, how is it going? Are you happy to be back in Lima? Do you like teaching at McKinley?" She asks. "Ooooh and who's this cute little guy?" She adds when Ringo comes to greet her. He's so cute and sociable. Even with Rachel, but you think that's because he doesn't know her yet.

"You know what? Too many questions." You tell her. "I'm sure Quinn's dying to answer. In the meantime I'll bring the little guy out for a walk, since we haven't had time yet."

You quickly grab the dog's leash, in order not to give Rachel enough time to offer to go with you.

Within a couple seconds you and Ringo are out of the door.

/

When you come back home everyone's there already and you greet Kurt, Blaine and Puck. When it's Kurt's turn to greet you, the two of you act like you haven't seen each other for so long, even if you saw him the other day. You feel lucky because you know he kept your secret and he will do it probably forever but, when he whispers a _'we need to talk'_, you wish you never talked to him.

For the entire duration of the dinner Kurt keeps looking at you as if he was trying to read yourself like a book. Everytime he asks both you and Quinn something about your job, the school or – even worse – your pupils you get very nervous because you know why he keeps doing it. He wants to test you. He knows you won't talk to him out of your own free will and he also knows that the only way to push you to talk to him is by trying to hassle you until you can't take it anymore.

That's why, when he asks you how the tutoring is going so far, you excuse yourself to the bathroom, looking at Kurt as to tell him to follow you.

When you reach the bathroom you wash your face with some water because Kurt's question made you think about tutoring and that brought you right back to Brittany and the thought of Brittany is just…wow.

A couple seconds later the door opens, you put down the towel you were drying your face with and you look at Kurt.

"What were you doing?" You whisper. "Are you insane? Do you want anyone to know about me and Brittany?" You ask.

"So is there a 'you and Brittany' now? Plus, do you even know how many times I tried to call you during the past few days? You returned not even one of my calls." He answers sternly.

"I've been busy."

"Doing what?" He asks suspiciously.

"Definitely not what you think. I had to work a lot, not to mention that I had to start packing the boxes I unpacked only a few weeks ago, given that I have to find a new place to stay." You tell him.

"Santana, are you sure about that? I mean, maybe you could-"

"I already told you I don't want to talk about this. Quinn and I have lived with each other for too long and we can't stand each other anymore. That's it."

He furrows his brows and you know he's conflicted. He would like to talk a little more, but he doesn't want to make you angry. Lucky for you he drops it but, on the contrary, he doesn't stop asking about Brittany.

"So, what's going on between you and Brittany? Why did you agree to tutor her?"

You tense a little. What's going on between you and Brittany? You don't have the slightest clue. You like her, a lot… but you can't have her. That, thought, doesn't stop you from losing your mind everytime she looks at you, not to mention what you become when she touches you and, if you go back to this morning when you made up an excuse to stare at her legs like a maniac, you realize this is just a giant mess.

"Oh God…" Kurt brings you back to reality, probably interpreting your silence in the wrong way. "You did it again, didn't you? My God, Santana…what are you thi-"

"Enough!" You stop him abruptly, placing a hand in front of him. "Would you stop supposing things? God!"

"Fine. Then tell me why you get so tense every time I mention her."

"I..." You drop your shoulders in resignation. There's no point in denying it now. "I like her Kurt. I like her like I haven't liked anyone in a long time. And trust me when I say that I'm trying, _I'm trying_, to get her out of my mind but I can't. Every time she looks at me I stop breathing, every time she touches me I can barely move and when she talks to me… oh, God. When she talks to me everything around me lights up. She's just too perfect Kurt and all I want to do is to come back to that night and touch her and caress her the way she deserves. I want to take time to just look at her, I want to kiss her tenderly like I haven't had the first time we met. I know it's wrong, but you told me to be brave and she asked me to think about this, so maybe…" You tell him shrugging.

During your whole speech he stayed still, with a shocked look on his face. Now he furrows his eyebrows and he's ready to speak.

"Wow." He tells you, unwilling to believe. "I wouldn't have expected something like this. But Santana, it's true that I told you to be brave, but this is probably the only occasion you shouldn't be and I'm afraid you misunderstood my words. I'd have never voluntarily pushed you towards her. It's wrong for so many reasons." He puts a hand on your shoulder in order to comfort you, probably because he feels bad for you.

"I know, Kurt. But what can I do? She keeps teasing me and I must confess I don't behave that well either."

He takes a breath before responding, probably thinking of the right words.

"You have to be more severe. Stop acting like a horny teenager around her and stop her firmly when she tries to do something. If you keep being weak she will try to hit on you forever."

You inhale in order to speak again when there's a knock on the door.

"Santana, are you ok? Is Kurt with you?" Blaine asks you.

"Uh… I'm ok and Kurt's right next to me. We'll be back in a sec." You answer, looking at Kurt in the eyes.

"I'm going to call you Santana and you'd better pick up." He warns you. Then he turns around and opens the door. A couple seconds later you're alone in your bathroom and the only thing you can think about is how messy your life is.

/

You're determined to follow Kurt's advice so you avoid Brittany for the next few days and, while you reach the Pierces next Saturday, you keep telling yourself that you have to be severe and professional. There's no room for weakness.

You ring the bell and again it's Daniel who opens up. He greets you, telling you to go upstairs to Brittany's room.

You knock and, when Brittany tells you to come in and you open the door you think you could literally _come_.

She's standing right in front of you, with wet hair and only a towel to cover her gorgeous body. She's still pretty wet – but not as much as you right now – and her damp hair are framing her face in the most beautiful way. She's breathtaking and you think that she looks ever more beautiful to your eyes, given that you've seen what she's hiding under that towel.

"Good afternoon, ." She smiles, playing with a lock of hair. "I had dance rehearsals until after lunch and I was very sweaty once I got back home." The corners of her mouth rise a little bit more. "But I just took a shower, so now I'm aaaall clean." She ends, winking at you.

When you regain the faculty needed to breath you step into her room, locking the door behind you.

"Would you please put some clothes on, Brittany?" You whisper, so that no one can hear.

She comes closer to you and when she reaches the corner of the towel with one of her hands, you pray she's not about to do what you think she's doing.

She slowly grabs the corner of the towel, pulling it slightly but enough to make sure the node melts. You can see it in slow motion. She grabs the towel, clenching her fingers tightly around the knot that keeps it around her body. She pulls it slightly, fabric parts slide under other, until the node is completely dissolved. She's now holding the towel right in front of her naked body, but that still gives you the chance to see some parts of it. You can clearly see her sternum and the upper part of her breasts, her left hip and a tiny bit of her hipbone, half left tight and then her knees, her calves, her ankles, her feet.

Probably not even a second later she looks straight into your eyes, with the same smirk on her face, maybe a little bigger. Then she slowly opens her hand, dropping the towel on the floor right in front of her feet.

You're out of breath and your heart is beating wildly into your chest and in between your legs.

God.

Last time you've barely been able to resist the provocations of a dressed Brittany, what's going to happen now?

"Sorry. It slipped." She says, still smiling but not moving. "I could, however, take the opportunity to get dressed. Unless you don't want me to."

You don't know which part of her body you want to look. Every inch of her body is just perfect. You wish you weren't looking at all, everything would be easier this way, but she's right in front of you and you're not able to look away.

You involuntarily lick your lips and you look over the entire length of her body, from her face, with her sparkling blue eyes, her lips so soft and red, her little freckles…then you look down to her neck, where you'd like to leave a big mark as a sign of your passage…then it's time to finally look at her breasts. They're so round and toned, but you know they're also soft and smooth. Her nipples are hard, probably due to the difference in temperature between the shower and her room and it seems like they're looking straight at you. How you'd like to lick them, suck them, bite them. You're looking lower and lower until you reach her abs. You have nothing to say about them, you already did that the night you met her and there must be a reason if you named her 'the abs goddess'.

"I'd ask you if you like what you see, but that would seem like a déjà-vu." She brings you back to reality and she's coming closer to you with a very evil smirk. "You know what? You're staring at my boobs just like the first time and, for your information, what I said back then is still valid." She whispers and now she's so close that her breath tickles your lips.

You remember perfectly what she said. She said 'you can touch them if you want' and, from that moment on, that became one of your favorite sentences.

Brittany takes your left hand, interlacing your fingers for a brief moment, before guiding it to her right boob. She places your hand just below her collarbone, giving you the opportunity to choose whether or not to lower it. You open your hand, placing the entire palm on her skin and enjoying her softness. The tips of your fingers are just above her collarbone, while the bottom of the palm lightly touches the upper part of her breast.

Almost in a trance you slide down your hand, breathing heavily when her nipple brushes the inside of your wrist. You already forgot Kurt's words, the only thing you can think about right now is to touch her, kiss her, fuck her.

Then you hear the noise of a door trying to be opened.

You quickly detach yourself from Brittany, who looks as panicked as you.

"Shit!" She whispers, moving at the speed of light to grab some clothes.

"Brittany, is everything ok? Why did you lock the door?" Her dad asks.

"I- uh…" She tries to answer while getting dressed as fast as she can. She put on some underwear now. "Everything's perfect, dad. We – uh – we didn't want Allie to bother us." She answers while motioning to you to go sit on a chair.

"Alright. Could you open now please? I have some cookies for you and ."

Brittany's dad is such a sweet man sometimes. This time is not one of them. He couldn't have chosen a worst time, although he probably just saved both your life and your career. While Brittany puts on some very-short-as-usual shorts and a t-shirt, you grab some books and you open them onto the desk in front of you.

When Brittany opens the door, her dad storms in with a plate full of cookies and he places them on Brittany's desk, right next to you.

"Aren't you a Spanish teacher?" He asks, looking at you with his brows furrowed.

You narrow your eyes, not really understanding the question. He must sense your confusion, so he adds "I mean, you have a Biology book in front of you."

Oh. Yeah… How are you going to explain that you opened a random book because up until five minutes ago you were standing in front of his naked daughter, you were touching her boob and only god knows what you'd have done if he didn't knock on the door.

"I…well, Brittany asked me a question and since I'm not that good with Biology I was looking for the answer on the book." You tell him with a forced smile. Thank god you came up with this excuse.

"Oh, ok good." He smiles, looking at the book for a second and, while turning around to exit the room, you can hear him whisper _'asexual reproduction'_.

As soon as he's out of the door both you and Brittany sigh in relief and she sits on the chair next to yours.

"Jeez…that was so close." She tells you smiling. "By the way, did you really have to open my book on the chapter about the reproduction?"

She's now chuckling softly and she's so cute. But, now more than ever, you need to put a final stop on this. The situation is slipping out of your hands…what if her dad caught you? What if he suspects anything?

"Santana?" She calls you, placing a hand on your forearm.

You gently move your arm, in order to escape her touch and you tell her to open her book. You need to keep it professionally, Lopez.

You're explaining her the conjugations of verbs and she's eating a lollipop in the sexiest way possible.

She keeps the stick in between her thumb and pointer finger, rolling it occasionally. She keeps sucking on it, placing it into her mouth and releasing it with a wet pop from time to time.

You try not to look at her, but it is quite impossible since you have to make sure she's listening and, every time you do so, either she's sucking at the lollipop or licking her lips satisfied. And this is too much of a turn on for you.

Clearing your throat you keep going but when she places the lollipop in front of her and she licks it, occasionally curling her tongue to reach a new spot with her eyes always fixed on yours, you can't take it anymore.

"Ok, we need to talk." You tell her dropping the pencil you were holding.

"I have a better idea…" She starts, looking at you even more intensely. "And it involves tongues as well."

You can't let her start her game, otherwise you're screwed. So you stand up and you take a step away from her.

"Please, let me talk. I'd also like you not to interrupt me." You tell her.

She nods, sighing in resignation. She probably knows what you're going to tell her.

"I'll go crazy if you keep going like this. You have to stop, Brittany. I'm sorry but we can't go on like this, it's unethical and immoral. I'm your teacher and I'm way older that you. I can't do this and, if you're mature as you say you are, you have to respect my decision. You asked me to think about it and I did, this is my decision and you have to accept it."

She gets up, but you place a hand in front of you in order to stop her from coming closer to you and you keep talking.

"You know very well you have a certain influence on me and, if you keep acting like this, I'm not going to resist much longer. But it wouldn't be right for me, because I'll probably regret it, and it wouldn't be right for you, because you deserve someone who doesn't regret being with you. You deserve someone your age who could give you what you need now, not a walking mess like me. You deserve someone who can proudly walk holding your hand, not someone with whom you'd have to hide. You deserve someone whose eyes and heart are only for you and I can't be any of it."

She looks so sad right now. You'd hug her, but you can't.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" She asks with a sad look.

"No, Brittany. I don't." You walk towards her until you're standing in front of her.

"But you just said-"

"Look." You interrupt her, cupping her cheek with your hand. "It was amazing. I mean it. And I don't regret it at all. But I didn't know who you were back then. Do you understand what my point is?"

She nods softly, leaning into your touch.

"You don't want to ruin it." She whispers.

You smile. She's so smart.

"Exactly. I will never forget that night, trust me, but from now on you have to act properly around me, ok? We both have to try to behave. Speaking of that, I want to apologize for – you know – touching your boob." You tell her.

"I don't think you had much choice." She tells you smiling a little.

"So, are we ok now?" You ask her. When she nods you go on. "We both promised to behave. I hope we'll succeed." You tell her, making her smile.

"I hope we won't." She jokes.

You both laugh a little, but the sad look is still right there on her face. You're not happy with this either, but you had to stop it for both your own good and Brittany's, even if it probably wouldn't be anything more than just sex.

You take a step back from her intoxicating smell.

"I have to go. See you at school?"

"See you at school, Ms. Lopez."


	6. Chapter 6

This is mostly about Santana and it's going to help you understand a little what the deal with Quinn is. Plus, something is changiiiing :P here's the chapter :) sorry for the large amount of mistakes :(

Chapter 5

After your last talk with Brittany you kind of avoided her. Clearly you couldn't avoid her completely, since she's one of your students, but you haven't talked to each other since last Saturday. You're glad she hasn't done anything to tease you. You, on the other hand, have barely looked at her. It's not that you don't want to look at her, you just can't. You know that if you look at her you'll be reminded of her naked body in front of you, of her nipple stroking the inside of your wrist and that's just too much for you. You can't think about your student like that and, even worse, you can't be incredibly turned on just by her sight.

The more you think about this, the more you realize that you're not only sexually attracted to her, but you also like her. You don't know her that well, but you've watched her enough to see how she acts with her friends, with the other teachers and she seems extremely kind and cute and this (of course) happens to be your weakness. You've always liked cute blondes.

When you wake up Quinn's already downstairs making breakfast. You don't even need to ask her what she's making, after living with her for about eleven years you definitely know that, the few times she cooks breakfast, there's bacon involved.

You get up slowly, get out of your room and you reach the bathroom on the other side of the hallway. You don't have a bathroom in your room and that's one of the many things you don't like about your new place. Back in LA you used to have your own bathroom connected to your room and that was so much more comfortable.

You sleepily wash your face and teeth and within two seconds you enter the kitchen with just your underwear and a t-shirt on. Ringo must be outside sleeping, or else he would have greeted you right when you opened your bedroom door. You sit on a chair and as soon as Quinn sees you her eyes widen and she blushes a little.

"Santana! Would you please put some clothes on?" She asks, blushing harder.

You can't help but think if you had the same expression as Quinn when you told the exact same words to Brittany.

"You never complained before." You grunt. "Why do I have to put something on? It's not that you haven't seen me naked before." You shrug.

She turns her back at you to check on the bacon and it must be done, since she turns off the stove. Then she places the slices on a dish and she turns around to put it on the table. When she sits and she looks at you with a serious glare you know she wants to talk to you. Again.

You snort and look into her eyes.

"Ask me." You tell her while biting a slice of bacon.

Her eyes widen, as if you didn't know her enough to predict when she has something to tell you.

"I was just wondering…" She starts. "I don't want to pressure you but have you signed the papers?" She asks, almost shyly.

Shit. You forgot about the papers. Well, you've had a lot to do lately and judging by the way things are right now you don't think you need to sign any paper to confirm anything. But since you're not the only one involved you know you have to do something.

"I…Uh… Shit, I completely forgot." You answer honestly.

She keeps eating and she doesn't talk about it anymore. She knows you understood and she also knows that she won't obtain anything by pressuring you. You need your time and she knows you too well to not understand.

Later the same morning you and Quinn walk to school. It's a beautiful day and you decided not to take your car. She's walking next to you and, suddenly, she turns her head towards you while walking.

"Have you talked to the coach lately?" She asks.

You frown. You weren't supposed to talk to her, were you?

"You mean _Principal_ Sylvester?" You emphasize with a smile, knowing how much she likes to be called like that and making a little fun of her because of that. "Was I supposed to talk to her?" You ask, a little worried.

"Well, yesterday she told me she wanted to talk to you. I figured she did by now." She tells you shrugging.

You start thinking. Why would she want to talk to you? You hope it has nothing to do with Brittany, or else you're screwed. But then again you think she may want to ask you how you're doing, if you like teaching at McKinley or something like that. Plus, she has always liked to piss you off. Maybe she wants to do that again. You don't know.

You don't have time to answer because you already reached the McKinley parking lot and, as usual, Puckerman approaches you.

"Ladies." He smiles at you, slightly bowing. He's such a dork.

Mirroring his smile you take a step away from Quinn, leaving space for Puck to place himself between the two of you, like he used to do back in highschool.

As usual you zone out as soon as they start talking. You used to do this when you hung out together. During your freshman year you didn't speak to Quinn that much – _just like now_, you bitterly think – but Puck happened to be your bestfriend and the two of them were together – before everything happened – so you had to talk to Quinn and you ended up liking her. You think it's funny how life changes things and then seems to bring them back to the start.

/

During your lunch break Principal Sylvester came to tell you to go to her office today at 4p.m, not one minute earlier, not one later.

So now, at 4p.m, you're standing in front of her door, waiting for her to let you in.

When she opens it, she looks weirdly at you before motioning for you to take a seat. Then she sits as well, looking at you straight in the eyes.

"So, sandbags…" She starts, interlacing her own hands in front of her chest and placing them on her desk. "You know Schuester moved to Boston, don't you?" She asks, already knowing your answer.

You move awkwardly on your chair, asking yourself what all of this is about.

You nod. "Yes coa-Principal."

"Good. And I believe you also know we have a Glee Club, since you betrayed me and the Cheerios to be a part of it." She tells you narrowing her eyes.

You swallow. "I didn't-"

"I don't care. That was years ago." She cuts your sentence. You sigh in relief. At least she's not mad at you anymore for choosing the Glee Club over the Cheerios. "When you were in LA pretending to study, our Glee Club won the National Championship four times, so I decided not to bother them anymore. I mean, their winnings are a good publicity for this school." She explains.

Still, you didn't get her point.

"However, since Schuester moved I asked Jessie to take care of it, but he hasn't done anything but messing everything up. Now, the reason why I'm talking to you and your fake watermelons right in front of me…" You play with your hands, fearing she might tell you what you think she is. "It's because I want you to take care of it."

Damn. Just what you expected.

"I…" You stutter. "Principal, I already have no free time. I really don'-"

"It's Mondays and Thursdays after school. You can do it." She states.

"Why don't you ask Quinn? I'm sure she would love to-"

"She's training the Cheerios." She anticipates you.

Is she ever going to let you finish a sentence?

"What? She took your place?" You ask her with wide eyes.

"Well, you think you have no free time left but I'd dare you to try and do my job. And speaking of Fabray, she told me to ask you to take over the Glee Club. She said you'd be perfect for that."

Wow. You didn't expect Quinn to think you'd be perfect for that, and you certainly didn't expect Sue to believe her. You lower your gaze to the floor and, sighing, you tell her to let you think about it for a second. It's not that you don't want to take over the Glee Club, it's that you'd like to have some free time just for yourself. Then you think that your place is all good by now, so you won't have to unpack boxes and work to make it presentable. You and Quinn finished unpacking the other day, so you're probably going to have more free time, once you finish your backlog.

You lift your gaze and you look at Sue, who's watching you like she's waiting for you to say yes just because you never said no to her and you wouldn't start right now that she's your boss.

You sigh in resignation, knowing she's right.

"Fine. But I'm starting next Monday." You tell her.

She smiles, proud of herself for having reached what she wanted, as always.

/

When you exit the school you can see the football fields from the parking lot and Sue was right, Quinn's actually training the Cheerios. How come she didn't tell you?

Watching them train brings you back to the good old days, and you can feel some sort of melancholy running through your veins.

Before you know it, your feet move by their own will and you start walking towards the football field. Once you reach it you understand why you walked over there. Your brain must have perceived something your eyes haven't seen. Brittany.

Of course she's a Cheerios and of course she's running and sweating and looking so sexy. You snort. You really can't do anything… you always find her sexy, even when she's simply running. Well, the rising skirt might help that but you've started to realize you might find her sexy even with dirty sweatpants on or dressed as a slice of pizza. You laugh a little at the thought, thinking about how much you like to eat out pizza.

You move closer to the girls and Brittany immediately catches your attention. She's running faster than anyone else and you're sure she's the head of the team because no one could compete with her. She's the most trained and toned and…

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asks you, walking next to you.

"I heard you're the new coach and I couldn't believe it. Why didn't you tell me?" You ask her, looking at her in the eyes.

"Well, we haven't talked much lately, have we?" She asks.

You avert your gaze and you catch Brittany staring at you.

"Right." You tell her sadly, still without looking at her. Then you can feel two hands cupping your cheeks and forcing you to turn your head towards Quinn's.

You look at her in the eyes and she reciprocates with an intense stare.

"I'm sorry we're not able to talk to each other anymore. I would just like to know what's bothering you. You're acting differently, but still you're not telling me what the problem is." She tells you concerned.

"You know what the problem is. You know it better than I do, so why do you keep bringing that up?" You ask her sternly.

Why does she have to talk about this again? You're pretty annoyed. You both know you're not going to reach an agreement. Like, ever.

She shakes her head, releasing your cheeks from her grip.

"I'm not talking about that, Santana." She tells you and you think you can perceive a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Since we moved here there's something wrong with you, as if you were struggling with something inside of yourself. I don't know if it has anything to do with me, but I'm tired of seeing you unhappy. I really am."

You know she means it, and that's what makes you angry the most. She really cares about you, but it's mostly her fault if you're sad and now she's acting like she's the one who wants to help you out.

"You're the last person I'd talk to." You tell her and, saying that, you turn around and leave.

You're pissed at how she's acting and, while walking towards the parking lot, you can hear her saying _'If it's not me then let it be someone else'. _Ugh. That would be your choice anyway.

/

It's Saturday again and again you have to tutor Brittany. For the first time you're not _that _scared of being left alone in a room with her. This time you're sure she won't try to tease you.

You ring the bell and, once again, it's Brittany's dad who opens up. You wonder where her mother is every Saturday. You greet the man and you walk towards Brittany's room, knocking before entering.

When you knock you can hear a chuckle from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

You slowly open the door, afraid of her being naked behind it. When you open it, she's sitting in front of her desk, already reading her Spanish Grammar book. You sit next to her, breathing a weak _'hello'_.

She smiles at you and you think she's got one of the beautiful smiles you've ever seen, if not _the most_ beautiful.

"Hello ." She greets you.

"What's so funny about this book?" You ask her, unable to not mirror her genuine smile.

"Uh?" She frowns.

You look into her gorgeous blue eyes and you wonder why people need to look in the eyes of the ones they talk to. Eye contact is so fucking hard, especially if the person in front of you is literally breathtaking. Later, you realize how eye contact is the only thing you can exchange with Brittany and you're glad you at least have the opportunity to look at all of her perfection.

"I heard you chuckling from the other side of the door."

Her eyes widen and now you know she understood what you were talking about.

"Oh…" She starts. "Well, you were afraid I could be naked…again." She tells you as if it was nothing.

You feel yourself blush a little.

"I…I wasn't." You answer looking at your hands in your own lap.

She laughs softly and you look at her again. You want to know what's so funny about it all and how she's so sure you were afraid.

"Well…" She starts. "You waited at least five minutes before knocking and I don't think you had something to do in front of my door other that collecting the essential courage to knock. Even when you knocked you seemed unsure and I personally think there could only be one thing you were scared of and, seeing what happened last time you entered in here, I concluded you were afraid of finding me naked again." She tells you proudly and very sure of herself.

You find yourself smiling. She noticed you were scared without looking at you. How many people could do that? Besides Puck and Quinn, of course, but they've known you forever.

You realize there's no point in denying it, because she's very sure things are the way she thinks they are. And she's right.

"Could you blame me?" You ask her.

She smiles at you, then she shakes her head and a serious look appears on her face.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't very nice of me to let you find me like that." She tells you, lowering her gaze. "It wasn't mature and I don't want you to see me that way." She almost whispers.

You want to take her hand and tell her that you don't think less of her for that, but you can't. Of course you didn't like her to tease you that much, but if you were trying to have sex with someone you probably would have done the same thing.

You shrug. "It's no big deal." You tell her.

"It is." She says, coming closer to you. You jump a little and you place your back against the seatback, in order to put some space between the two of you. She looks sad about it, but you can't let her take control over your body again. Plus, you thought she agreed she won't try to hit on you again. You frown.

"Hey… I wasn't trying to do anything." She justifies herself, moving a little further away as if to emphasize her innocence.

"I'm sorry." You tell her. "It's just that-"

"Are you and Ms. Fabray together?" She suddenly asks, making you frown even more.

"Excuse me?" You ask her, narrowing your eyes.

"I mean… I don't want to upset you and I know it's none of my business, but I saw how she touched you the other day during training and I heard the two of you live together so I figured you might… and if that's why you don't want to have anything to do with me I get it." She blurts out.

You sigh. You knew she saw Quinn cupping your cheeks, but you hoped she'd forget about that.

"Brittany, that has nothing to do with you. Quinn, Puckerman and I used to go to highschool together and we've been great friends. After school Quinn and I went to college and we've been living together since then. That's it." You cut short. That's not entirely a lie, but that's also not the truth. You feel a bit guilty for not telling her anything much, but you want to start treating her like a normal student and students don't need to know anything about your private life.

"Oh… Ok." She seems a bit sad. You wonder if she noticed you lied to her, but you don't want to talk about it a second longer.

"Shall we start?" You ask her.

With a forced smile and a nod she opens her book and you do the same.

/

One hour later you're both pretty tired. You're trying to teach her as much as you can so that you won't have to tutor her much longer.

"You know…" She interrupts your thoughts. "When I was a little girl I used to believe that kids came the day after your marriage." She chuckles pointing at the cute couple on the Spanish book.

You laugh a bit at her thoughts.

"What do you mean? Like inside a box? On your front door?" You ask, still smiling.

She laughs a little, but you don't know why.

"Of course not, silly. The brides would wake up nine months pregnant, go to the hospital and then… BAM! The baby would be there!" She explains smiling at herself for her naïve thought.

You can't believe how cute she is right now and you can't imagine how cute she must have been as a kid.

"What about the non-married couples? What about siblings? Would people have to get married again in order to have them?" You ask her.

She looks at you with wide eyes, unwilling to believe you just asked her so many things. She probably didn't expect you to take her speech so seriously. Then her astonishment turns into a smile and she shrugs.

"I don't know. I didn't have any siblings back then, so I didn't think about that. I also didn't know there could be any non-married couple. When my sister Allison was born, she turned my whole childhood upside down."

You smile at her cuteness. You've never seen anyone so cute, yet so sexy at the same time.

"Do you want to have kids some day?" She asks, surprising you.

"W-well…" You don't know how to explain how you feel about kids. "Kind of."

She laughs. "What kind of an answer is that? Kind of? Either you want them or you don't." She states.

"Well… let's say I'd like to, but I haven't found the right person yet and I don't know if I'm ever going to find her." You tell her.

Her face softens and she looks at you with bright eyes, placing a hand on your forearm.

"You will, I'm sure about that." She tells you with a soft smile.

"What about you?" You reply, unsure of what else to say.

Her eyes brighten and they shine like a kid's eyes in front of a toy shop.

"Definitely. At least three. I love kids and they seem to love me." She tells you excited.

You can't really blame kids for loving Brittany. How can someone not love her? She's cute, she's kind, she's funny and she gets all excited over the most unexpected things. You start to realize how nice it is to be around her. She seems to have some sort of relaxing power - now that she isn't trying to jump you anymore - and now you really like her company. She makes you feel completely at ease.

She makes you smile.


End file.
